


What I've Done

by Aerle



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Historical References, M/M, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from the song by Linkin Park. A collection of ficlets written on request on Tumblr. Pairings, ratings and length of the drabbles vary. Not all pairings are romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZoSan in a Kayak, requested by Vergina-spva.

“Dammit, Marimo! How on earth do you manage to get lost of a fucking _river_?!” Sanji rubbed his temples in frustration. Before they got into the kayak, the blond said he would get in front, but Zoro was pouting and said he never got lost, especially not on a river. The cook had given in, because he could use peace and quiet and not a grass-head whining in his ear. But he’d forgotten that the marimo could get lost walking in a fucking straight line. And apparently kayaking on a river.

“We’re not lost!” the swordsman snarled back. “I know exactly where we are.”

“Where’s that then?” When a long silence followed, Sanji burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it. “You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe you don’t get lost putting on your shirt in the morning.”

Zoro tried to elbow him. “Shut up, shit cook!”

The blond poked him in his side with his foot. Annoyed, the green haired man turned around and dove on top of him.

“Watch out, idiot!’

But it was too late. The kayak keeled over and both men landed in the water, still fighting. Sanji didn’t get the chance to take a breath before he got a ducking. He tried to swim upwards, when something hard hit his back and the last oxygen was knocked out of his lungs. He gasped, swallowing water. He felt like the marimo, completely lost, not even knowing what was up or down.

Suddenly, warm chapped lips were pressed against his, and air was blown into his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PenguinxKiller, requested by Acesbabe16.

That their best friends were dating – or whatever the hell it was those did – didn’t mean they had to like each other. It wasn’t uncommon for them to sit next to each other in silence when Kid and Law were still busy or just late. They didn’t speak, just waited.

Usually when their friends were ‘busy’, they would leave the room and do their own thing until the men were finished. And when Law and Kid were just late, it usually didn’t take that long, especially Law was very punctual.

Today they found themselves waiting in the apartment of the two men. It was quiet. There was no sound of yelling and things breaking when Kid lost his temper. Nor the sound of moaning when the two of them where otherwise occupied. The apartment was completely silent, aside from the clock ticking as seconds passed by.

Killer sat on one end of the couch while Penguin occupied the other. Both had their arms crossed before their chests. They each had a key to this place, given by their best friends respectively. Minutes passed by, and still no sign of either Law or Kid.

Killer glanced to the side. Penguin gazed to the wall opposite of him. Like always, he wore a cap with his name on it, hiding his hair and casting a shadow over his eyes. Killer had always figured he didn’t like Penguin, since it was a friend of Law’s and he didn’t like Law. That was mostly because since Kid had met him, he didn’t have that much time for his friends anymore, so it was hard to be happy for him. Besides, Law freaked Killer out. He was a little too interested in blood and gore. The blond didn’t have anything against gore in movies, but he did against his own blood near a man with a scalpel.

Penguin toyed with the remote control of the TV. “Do you mind?” he asked.

Killer shrugged and the other man turned on the television. Mindlessly, he flipped through the channels. There was nothing good on, as expected, so Penguin decided to turn it off again, accidentally pressing the wrong button and the DVD currently in the DVD player started playing. Surprised, Killer and Penguin looked at the screen, which was showing the exact couch they were sitting on. Apparently, they were watching a homemade film.

“I’m not sure about this,” Kid’s voice sounded from the speakers.

“Come on, Mister Eustass, you don’t hear me complaining about what you picked out.”

The next moment, Kid appeared on the screen, wearing nothing but a black leather thong and cowboy boots.

Killer stared in horror at how his best friend was dressed, everything on display, while Penguin rolled over the floor laughing. He was so going to use this against the redhead.

He didn’t laugh for long however, when Law came on, wearing lace panties.

Killer and Penguin stared at the screen. They looked at each other. And then, simultaneously, they dove for the remote. Their action had the contrary effect, however, as neither of them managed to hold the remote and press the stop button. They wrestled to make the film stop, though by now the stars weren’t wearing anything anymore. Finally, Killer managed to get the remote and turned the DVD off.

Signing in relief, it slowly got through to him what a compromising position they were in. They were on the floor, Penguin lying on his back with the blond currently straddling the other man. Penguin’s cap had fallen off and big brown eyes looked up to Killer.

The door fall shut and both men closed their eyes. No. Not now.

Kid stared at them in disbelief while Law started laughing. “You see? I told you they were into each other!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShanksxMihawk, requested by MyLadyDay. Royalty!AU

Kneeling in front of the altar, Mihawk inclined his head as the pope placed the crown upon his head. As he stood up, the royal mantle was placed around his shoulders and the globus cruciger was handed to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he turned to the people waiting in the throne room.

“Hail king Mihawk!” the herald shouted.

“Hail King Mihawk!” the entire audience echoed, before kneeling before him.

The new king’s hawk-like eyes scanned the room. He had always known he would become the ruler of the kingdom one day and now, here he was. Before him knelt his subjects, dukes and earls from all over the kingdom, ready to swear an oath of allegiance to him. One by one, they stepped forward, kneeling before him and kissing the ring on his right hand.

Mihawk’s eyes rested on the man currently sitting in front of him. He was the captain of his personal guard and his long time friend, Shanks. The captain had smirked suggestively before going down on one knee and took the king’s hand with care, before pressing his lips against the ring – and maybe not entirely on it either. “My king, I hereby pledge to protect you with my life,” he said.

Just as he rose, the doors of the throne room flew open and there was a loud yelling of: “Death to the king!”

A canon was aimed at Mihawk’s head and he dove down, his crown falling on the floor and rolling away. A loud bang filled the room.

It had become quiet when the king looked up again. The person who had tried to shot him was lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. Soldiers of his guard stood around the dead man with weapons drawn. It was only then that the king realised that Shanks wasn’t with them. The captain hadn’t moved from his spot where he knelt down. He was standing, still facing the door and a shadow cast over his eyes. His arms spread out in a protective motion.

Or rather, the one that was still left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShanksxMarco, requested by Anon. College!AU

Even though it had been years, he would always recognise that red head of hair. The last time he had seen him was in primary school, over six years ago. He doubted the man would recognise him, though, even if he went up to him and said hi. The man, because yes, he was a man now, was talking to some friends, looking cheery as ever. In that perspective he hadn’t changed then.

Suddenly, the man looked in his direction and Marco was about to walk on to his class when he called out to him. “Marco? Marco, is that you?”

Taking a deep breath, the blond looked up, opting to pretend he didn’t hear the man, but to be honest, he would love to talk to him. “Shanks.” He nodded in greeting. “Long time no see.”

Shanks grinned at him. It was weird looking at his old friend, now grown up and – dare he think it – very handsome. “S-so how are you doing?” Marco managed to bring out.

“Good.” The redhead smirked. “I’m studying accountancy now.”

“Really?” Marco grinned. “I had not expected that. You sure you’re the same guy?”

“Yeah, laugh all you want, but you won’t be laughing so hard when I fix your defaults. Anyway, what do you do?”

“Educational theory.”

Shanks nodded, still smiling and an awkward silence fell. Marco scratched the back of his head.

“So, how are your brothers?” the redhead asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

The blond’s head perked up. “Well, Izo goes to art school, but I guess you saw that one coming. Thatch goes to culinary school, Curiel’s in the army now…” He went on listing his brothers and they current occupation. Shanks’ friends were still standing with them, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Great to hear,” the accountant-to-be said.

“Yeah.”

When another awkward silence was threatening to take over, Marco hastily said: “We should catch up sometime. I have to get to class now.” Waving, he was about to leave when Shanks called after him.

“Oh, no. None of that ‘sometime’. That way, the next time I’ll see you is at your wedding or something. Come out drinking with us tonight.”

Marco turned around. “Alright, but I can’t make it too late, I have an exam tomorrow.”

Shanks just smirked.

* * *

He had not expected to stay out past the curfew he had set for himself. He had not expected either to sit in Shanks’ lap drunk and make out with him. Nor that he would end up in the redhead’s bed.

The next morning he woke up with a headache and too late for his exam, but thoroughly satisfied. It had been worth it.

* * *

“Marco?”

The blond looked up when he heard his name. The cute freckled face of his date was looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet for a while… I just asked when you found out you were gay.”

A smile tucked at the corners of his mouth. “Right. That would have been college.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzoSmoker, requested by Vergina-spva. Hooker!AU

Fanning himself with a beautifully decorated fan, Izo walked through the hallway. Most doors were closed, which meant that his workers were busy with a client. The brothel he owned was fairly popular in this district, with sailors coming and going – no pun intended – and his workers were the best. Izo was praised for having something for everyone – male, female, old, young (though not too young) – and being discrete about it.

Being a madam meant Izo oversaw his employees, hiring and firing them, but also made sure the rooms were cleaned several times a day and when problems with clients arose, he was there to mediate the situation if necessary. After all, some clients were drunk and or violent, and the prostitutes were forbidden to raise a hand to them. That was where Izo came in.

Being a former prostitute himself, Izo knew all tricks of the trade and prided himself into passing the knowledge to new employees. It made them aware of the dangers and less likely to provoke a client, which meant the number of incidents was low compared to other brothels.

That was, before he hired Smoker. The man had a temper and did not like to be submissive, which were the ingredients for conflict. Why the guy was a hooker was beyond Izo, but he was aware that not everyone chose the trade for fun. Smoker had his reasons and the madam didn’t pry, but that didn’t mean he didn’t sometimes wonder about it. When Smoker asked for a job in the brothel, Izo had jumped to the occasion. The man had a rough exterior, something his clients usually had, and was handsome with a nice body he liked to show off a little too much. He proved to be popular immediately, but tended to clash with some clients, usually male.

Tonight didn’t seem to be an exception, when Izo passed the prostitute’s room and heard loud yelling. “Get your dirty paws off me,” a familiar voice grouched.

The madam sighed and stopped for a moment, waiting and listening if he needed to interfere. It wasn’t uncommon for clients that pissed Smoker off to scurry out of the room with their pants around their ankles, even without the sex worker raising a hand at them. After all, not all off them knew they weren’t allowed to hurt clients.

Not this time though, as a loud clash could be heard. Izo all but kicked open the door. If Smoker had hit a client, he was fired, being a hot piece of ass or not. However, it was the prostitute he saw lying on the floor, his hand rubbing his jaw. He seemed to be alright other than that.

Izo turned to the client, who was naked and in a state that made the madam glad he wasn’t a prostitute anymore. Holding up the fan to obscure the sight, he asked Smoker if he was okay and when he heard an affirmative grunt, Izo focused on the client’s face with his steel jaw. “I will not have my workers treated this way,” he said sharply. He held his fan out to Smoker. “Hold this.”

With that, he turned up the sleeves of his kimono and beat the crap out of the violent costumer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CobyHelmeppo, requested by sunshinesthroughtheclouds. High School!AU

Coby had hardly opened his locker when it was slammed shut again. He could only pull his fingers back just in time – not in the least because this happened quite often. He tried not to sigh when Helmeppo leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face. “What are you doing?” the blond asked tauntingly.

Coby pushed his glasses higher up his nose. “I was trying to get my books. I’ve got class in five minutes.”

“Books? You’re such a nerd!” Helmeppo started to laugh. “You hear that?” he called to some students passing by, who did their best to ignore him. “Foureyes is such a nerd!”

Coby rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had started happening, but lately, Helmeppo was all over his case. Nobody really liked the blond, mostly because he was quite obnoxious and thought he could get away with anything just because his father was the principal. He went around calling people names and bullying them by making them trip or damaging their stuff. Coby was his latest target. It was more annoying than anything really, like now, when he had to get to class.

“Yeah, sure. Can I get my books now?” he asked, the irritation seeping in his voice.

“You’re such a nerd for admitting you’re a nerd!” Helmeppo was doubled over with laughter.

Coby managed to suppress another eye roll and reached for his locker again. The blond, however, recovered from his laughing fit and slammed his hand on the pink haired boy’s locker to prevent him from opening it. “First say please.”

“Please let me get to my locker,” Coby said with a steel face.

That apparently wasn’t what Helmeppo had been hoping for, because the grin fell from his face as he removed his hand. The pink haired boy was actually surprised, but took advantage of the situation by reaching for his locker.

The blond wasn’t done being obnoxious, however. “Fine, you can get your books, but are you able without your glasses, foureyes?!” He snatched the glasses from Coby’s nose, just as the other boy had grabbed his book.

“Give them back!” Coby could take a lot, but not when his property was being taken. Besides, he needed his glasses to read the board in class later.

“What? Is little foureyes blind without his glasses?” Helmeppo waved them tauntingly in front of his face before holding them out of reach. “Catch them if you can!”

Without thinking, the furious Coby launched himself onto the bully, knocking him on the floor. “Give them back!” he yelled again.

Whether or not it was the shock or something else, the blond stilled, looking up to the pink haired boy with wide eyes before handing him back his glasses.

Coby was caught a little off guard from how easy that went, but placed the glasses on his head. “Thank you,” he muttered as he dusted off his clothes.

Helmeppo was still on the floor, looking shocked.

Coby frowned. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he added worriedly.

The blond nodded and then shook his head, still looking quite dazed. The pink haired boy reached out his hand and helped the bully up. “You sure you’re okay?” He studied the other’s face. Did he imagine it or was Helmeppo blushing?

The bell rung, causing Coby to jump. “I don’t want to be late! I… guess I’ll see you around?” With that, he hurried off to class, casting a worried look over his shoulder to the stunned blond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShakkyxHina, requested by viv-heart. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU

“Now look pouty. There, that’s it!”

The photographer’s camera flashed as he took picture after picture of Hina. She moved with the grace of a professional, because that’s what she was. The pink haired woman was one of the most popular models at the moment. She had become famous because of a photo shoot done in prison, calling attention to the situation in female prisons. Since then, she was known as ‘Black Cage’ Hina. She had gotten many offers from different companies, but she was very keen on only taking jobs for businesses who shared her viewings on justice.

“Now smile!”

She did as she was told, but after the flash had gone off, she rose from her seat and the small fell from her face. Stretching herself, she said: “Hina needs a break.”

As expected, no one dared to argue with her and the photographer put down his camera. “Alright. Try to be back in ten minutes.”

Hina shrugged and made her way to the dressing room. Despite her age, people still wanted to book her for any event or commercial they could. Sighing, she sat down in her dressing room. Sometimes she wondered if this was still what she wanted to do in life. Her aim had been to become a cop, when the modelling career was handed to her. She supposed it would be a good way to call attention to things that were unjust in the world, so she took it. She could always take a police exam after she had quit modelling.

A soft knock on the door woke her from her musings. “Come in,” she said tiredly.

The door opened and a black haired woman came in. She had short hair and full lips. Hina wondered why she noticed the latter.

“My name is Shakky,” the woman said. “I’m here for your make-up.”

“You’re not Hina’s regular make-up artist,” the pink haired woman remarked.

“She went home sick, so they called me. Don’t worry, Hina is in good hands.”

The model wondered if this Shakky was mocking her for her speech habit or something else was going on. Her voice didn’t sound mocking, though, rather warm.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” the other woman asked as she placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it before Hina could answer.

“Actually, Hina doesn’t think you’re allowed to smoke in here,” the pink haired woman said, but she watched the smoke spiral up to the ceiling longingly.

“Do you want one?”

Hina nodded fervently and smiled gratefully when Shakky handed her a cigarette. After such a long day, she could use one. The black haired woman got her lighter out again and lit the stick between Hina’s lips. Their eyes locked for a moment and Hina’s breath caught for some reason.

She recovered quickly, however, and sighed contently when the smoke hit her lungs.

“Well then,” Shakky stood before the model and placed her suitcase of make-up she had been carrying on the table. “Only a little touch up is necessary, I think.”

At that moment, a loud wailing sound would be heard as suddenly the sprinklers installed in the ceiling started to spray water, effectively extinguishing the cigarettes of both women.

Despite being drenched, the pink haired woman started to laugh. “Hina told you you couldn’t smoke in here.”

Shakky smiled and took the model’s face between her hands, studying the run out make-up carefully. “Maybe a little more than a touch up,” she concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LawLu, requested by Anon. Criminal!AU

His forehead was beaded with sweat as he slowly and carefully screwed tight the final screw. One mistake, one vibration, and they all be dead.

“I’m hungry!”

Law could only just in time pull back his hand from the bomb he was making as his self proclaimed, but useless assistant jumped him. “Dammit, Luffy! You want to kill us all?!”

The younger boy looked at him with his large, owlish eyes. “I’m already dying from hunger!”

“Well, I’m busy!” Annoyed, Law went with his hand through his hair. Honestly, how was he supposed to plan a robbery when he was constantly interrupted.

“You can’t eat bombs!”

“No, you can’t. But we can use this bomb to blow up the safe, to retrieve art, which we’ll sell for money. Money which can buy food,” Law reminded him.

Luffy’s eyes started to sparkle. “What are we waiting for then?” He made to grab the bomb.

Law hit him on the head. “Not yet! Let me finish it first.” He sat down again, placing his glasses on his nose which somehow had ended up on his head and picked up his screwdriver. Luffy watched curiously, but surprisingly quiet, what he was doing. It was annoying to have someone breathing down his neck, but at least it was better than the boy clinging to him like the little monkey he was. Carefully, he placed the device on the table when it was finished and sighed relieved as he took off his glasses and wiped his brow.

“So, which museum are we going to rob?” Luffy asked, picking his nose before studying his treasure.

Law looked at him disgusted, but hissed: “Shhh! Do you want the whole neighbourhood to hear you?” Still, he got up and retrieved the blueprints of the museum out of their case. “This is the plan for the national museum in the centre. We use the bomb to get in from the tunnel systems underneath the streets. Our goal is here,” he tapped on the paper with his index finger, “a rare diamond people refer to as the Devil’s Fruit.” He shuffled the papers around on the desk and retrieved the picture he was looking for, handing it to Luffy. “Some say it’s cursed.” He couldn’t suppress the smirk on his face.

The boy stared at the picture with his head cocked. “What does it taste like?”

“You don’t eat it!” Law repressed the urge to slap his hand against his forehead. Honestly, if he did that every time Luffy said something stupid, he might get brain damage.

“So it’s a mystery fruit?”

“It’s not a fruit! It’s a fucking diamond!”

Luffy nodded understandingly. “A mystery diamond.”

“Sure. Let’s just… go with that.” Law sighed. He was feeling tired already, and they didn’t even start the robbery yet.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzoPerona (brotp), requested by viv-heart. Homeless!AU

Perona strolled the streets, no energy left to lift up her feet or care about her shoes scratching. She was hungry, cold and tired, but the only thing that she had left to keep her warm a little was the plush bear her mom had thrown after her because it was ‘creepy’. Perona huffed when she remembered. Her bear was not creepy, it was cute! But what the hell did her mother know?

Perona’s parents had kicked her out of the house, claiming they were tired of her creepy friends and weird fashion style. She had thought they were joking, but when she came home, her clothes had all been thrown away and the black and pink colours in her bedroom bad been painted over in a light yellow. Her father had chased her away with a baseball bat.

She bit her lip, pressing the bear close against her. She knew she hadn’t been kicked out because of her friends and clothes, it was because she just told her parents she was gay. She had done it in a public place, a restaurant, and, not wanting to make a scene, her parents had forced a smile on their face and congratulated her. As soon as they were alone, hell broke loose.

Tears stung in her eyes, but she refused to cry over her parents. They weren’t worth it. That didn’t mean, however, that she wasn’t miserable. Perona let herself slide down a brick wall in an alley, using a dumpster as a windscreen. It didn’t help with the cold, as it had been snowing, but at least it was something.

Suddenly, she heard some noise, coming from the building she was leaning against. Looking around, she noticed a door that was slightly ajar and curiously – along with desperation for warmth – she stole to the door, pushing it open a bit farther. Someone was yelling something, but she couldn’t make out what exactly. The hallway she was in was empty and the sounds came from further inside the building. Crawling closer, she arrived in a large hall. It was relatively empty, aside from a small group of people at the end. A girl Perona’s age was posing in front of a screen, while someone with a camera called out encouragements.

“Tilt your head back! A little more… That’s it. Now less smile. No, don’t look mad!”

Perona hid behind a rack of clothing, peeking through them to watch the scene in front of her. She had obviously landed on some sort of fashion shoot. This was amazing! If she loved anything, it were cute clothes. Her hands slid over the fabrics of the clothes on the rack. They felt so soft and nice between her fingers…

“Come on, Izo,” the model whined. “We’ve been at this for hours. Can’t we take a break?”

Perona’s already large eyes widened. Did she hear that right? Had she stumbled upon a photo shoot with Izo, _the_ Izo, top designer? She loved his clothes, especially his gothic line. Hell, most of her clothes had been from him, before her parents threw them out. She was wearing designs from him right now, although he wouldn’t recognise them back. They were smudged and torn, and not washed in a while. She couldn’t let him see her like this, she idolised him! If he saw what she had done to his clothes, he would never speak to her again. If he spoke to her in the first place.

Perona knew she needed to leave, even if the table with snacks on them looked rather appetising. Her stomach agreed loudly.

From the photo shoot, Izo looked up from the camera. “What was that?”

Her heart beating fast, Perona scrambled to her feet, only to trip over them after a few meters. With a loud “Oof!” she fell flat to the floor.

Hastened footsteps approached and before she could try to run away again, several people hovered over her, Izo amongst them. She recognised the designer instantly, as he was well known for cross dressing, often wearing a kimono. Izo was wearing one right now, made of a beautiful purple fabric. Perona swallowed and finally looked up. The model and what was probably her agent looked at her with a disgusted look on their face, but Izo seemed lost in thought. The index finger and thump of both his hands using to make a frame, he observed her closely.

“She’s perfect!” he finally exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” the model asked insulted.

“I finally know what’s wrong with the pictures. It’s you! You’re not gothic, not even close, obviously not suitable for my new Ghost-Lolita line. You,” he pointed at Perona, “however, are perfect.” Cocking his head slightly, he added: “But we’ll have to tidy you up a bit.”

“But what about me?” the model whined.

“You’re fired.” Izo waved her away bored. “Please leave the clothes in the dressing room for my new model to try on.”

Fuming, the model and her agent left. Izo held out his hand to help Perona up. “So what do you say, dear?” he asked. “Do you want to be my Ghost Princess?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IzoSmoker, requested by Vergina-spva. Nobility!AU

Smoker loved his job, he really did. Nothing was more satisfying than arresting bad guys and upholding the law. It gave him a sense of self-accomplishment when he righted the wrongs done to innocent civilians and placed a crook behind bars. He was a cop to serve and protect.

But sometimes, sometimes he really hated his job. Today was one of those days, when he was nothing more than a glorified bloodhound as he was summoned by nobility. A certain Lordship by the name of Izo had reported a theft from his mansion. And it was detective Smoker’s duty to recover the stolen object.

If there was something he hated, it was nobility. They did nothing more than have a seat in the parliament and a stick up their butt, looking down on anyone who didn’t have ‘Sir’ or ‘Lord’ in front of their name. And how did they earn it? They didn’t. It was handed to them on a silver platter when they were born. Sure, some ancestor long ago probably was worthy of the title, but not this generation. No, this generation consisted of mere snobs. Smoker wanted justice for all, he really did, but it shouldn’t be more important to retrieve a diamond for a duke than a family heirloom for a poor person. His boss thought differently.

Which was how he found himself in front of a gigantic mansion in which a whole orphanage would fit. Smoker rolled his eyes. The snob probably lived alone, aside maybe for his staff, whom would get a corner each.

However, there was nothing he could do. Seeking justice was his job and his chief had been very clear. Ringing the doorbell, he sighed and waited until the butler opened the door. The butler, who didn’t wear a suit as Smoker had expected, nor was as stiff, invited Smoker in.

The deeper he entered the house, the more Smoker started to wonder. The house looked like it was supposed to, sure, if you only focussed on the decorations and the wooden furniture. But then he’d have to ignore the children’s toys lying around and the occasional child bumping into him. He didn’t remember anyone saying Lord Izo had any children. Smoker didn’t even think he was married.

Digging deep in his memory, Smoker thought he remembered some article saying something about Lord Izo being very generous to charity organisations, but he didn’t remember it saying anything about him adopting.

The butler stopped in front of a wooden door. “His Lordship expects you.”

“Sure,” Smoker said, still a bit confused. Opening the door, he found himself in a large office, all walls decorated with books. The chair behind the desk was turned toward the window, so Smoker couldn’t see the occupant.

Closing the door, he cleared his throat and said in the hope that someone was actually present: “My name is detective Smoker. You called in a theft?”

Slowly, the chair turned around and Smoker’s jaw dropped at the sight. He had expected a man in a suit or other fancy looking clothes, not a… kimono. On top of that, the person’s face was decorated with makeup and in their arms, they held a baby.

“Please, keep your voice down,” the lord said in a deeper voice than Smoker had expected. “My name is Izo. Thank you for coming. I’m afraid you made your trip for nothing, however.”

Staggered, Smoker tried to reclaim his wits. He certainly hadn’t expected the lord to look this… gorgeous. “For nothing? What do you mean?” He flipped open his notebook. “Didn’t you report a missing diamond?”

“I did. Could you hold him, please?” Izo placed the baby in Smoker’s arms and walked over to one of the bookcases. Smoker was too stunned to respond and stared at the child in his arms.

Izo retrieved a small box from behind some of the books. “It’s very silly, really,” he said apologetic. “One of the children thought it would be funny to hide it.” He opened the box, revealing the diamond. “I wanted to call you, but I only discovered it a few minutes a go. I’m very sorry for inconveniencing you.”

“That…” Smoker looked around. The room was how he expected a lord’s office to look like, but Izo seemed out of place. “That’s quite alright,” he finished his sentence. He didn’t even care his time had been wasted. It had been an interesting experience, after all. “You sure have many kids.”

Izo laughed, a pleasant sound, Smoker decided. “I converted the mansion into an orphanage. These children seek good homes, but in the meantime, I take care of them.”

Every time Smoker thought he might have figured the lord out, he came with a new surprise. He looked at the baby in his arms and rocked it gently to and fro. “Even this guy?”

“Are you looking to be a father, detective?” Izo asked in a teasing tone.

Smoker scratched the back of his head and mumbled something inaudible. Izo laughed again. “Why don’t you follow me for some tea? You can get to know the little one a bit better.”

For a moment, all Smoker could do was watch the lord leave. Then, finally managing to snap out of it, he hurried after Izo. This was one nobleman he didn’t mind to get to know better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaVi, requested by Anon. College!AU

Sighing, Nami tucked her study books further under her arm to prevent them from falling. She probably should have taken a backpack or something, but the park wasn’t that far from her dorm, so she had deemed it a waste of effort to grab one. She had been wise enough to bring an umbrella.

She was planning to go study under the largest tree on campus, but the clouds looked threatening. The perfect time to go outside, she had decided. No one else would, which was why the library was cramped with students trying to absorb as much information into their brains as possible for their exams. It had been too noisy in her dorm and she didn’t want to go to a coffee shop like some of her fellow students, because she would have to buy something. Money was tight right now, even if she got the reputation of a miser for it.

When she arrived at the tree, however, she saw someone already sitting there, completely lost in their books. She recognised the girl’s face, though she couldn’t remember her name. They had followed a few classes together, but only when Nami had taken courses outside her major. She remembered the girl always staying close to some blond guy in class, but she had also seen her talking to some older students as well, two rather intimidating looking guys.

The girl was pretty, with long light blue hair tied in a ponytail. It was hard not to remember someone like that. If only Nami could recall her name…

While she was observing her, the girl underneath the tree looked up and took an earbud out of her ear. “Hello,” she said a little surprised. “May I help you?”

Now it was Nami’s turn to be caught off guard. “Er, I planned to study here. It’s a nice and quiet spot.”

The girl smiled. “It is. A friend of mine told me about it. But there is no reason why we can’t both study here.” She moved to pick up her books that were scattered all around. “If you don’t mind, of course,” she hastily added. “I have to study as well, so I’ll be quiet.”

“That would be great, thank you.” Nami sat down and placed her books and umbrella besides her. “I’m Nami, by the way.”

“My name is Vivi.” She held out her hand and Nami took it, surprised by how soft the other’s hands felt. Realising the handshake took too long, she let go and settled underneath the tree, opening one of her books in her lap. Still, curiosity got the better of her and she peered over to the books of her study mate. They had all to do with politics and international relations. “Can I ask, what do you study?” she asked.

Vivi looked up. “I’m studying politics. What about you?”

“Meteorology. Say, we have followed some courses together, haven’t we?” Nami replied, trying to be subtle. All the eagerness to study had disappeared and she much rather had a conversation with Vivi.

“Have we?” Vivi cocked her head. “I didn’t take any courses in meteorology… Oh, I know! I had a few literature and journalism classes.”

“That’s’s right!” Nami said like she hadn’t remembered that right away. “Didn’t you take those with your boyfriend?” She wondered if she should feel bad about fishing for information like this. Vivi had caught her eye right away in their first class together, but something had always gotten in between when she tried to talk to her. Now that she had Vivi all to herself, she wouldn’t waste the opportunity.

“You mean Kohza?” Vivi laughed, a sound that made butterflies flutter around in Nami’s stomach. “He’s not my boyfriend. We have been friends since childhood.”

“Oh, I see.” She tried not to sound too relieved. “Well, we’d better focus on studying then,” she said reluctantly when a silence fell.

Vivi smiled and nodded while she picked up her books again. Nami had a hard time concentrating, glancing at Vivi every once in a while. The girl looked so focused, her brow slightly furrowed as she made notes in a notebook.

Suddenly, the sound of raindrops on the leaves above them sounded. Vivi looked up and held out her hand. “Oh, it’s raining. We’d better go inside. It’s too bad, I like this spot.”

“Hold on a sec.” Nami picked up her umbrella and folding it out, she moved closer to the other girl, so they were both underneath the umbrella. Their sides were touching. “There, now we can stay.”

Vivi smiled at her. “How ingenious.” She giggled and piled up her books so they wouldn’t get wet either. “Are you hungry?” she suddenly asked. “I haven’t had lunch yet and I brought some extra.”

Gratefully, Nami took a sandwich from Vivi and they looked at each other for a while, before Vivi blushed and hastily focused on the raindrops falling. Nami couldn’t help but smile when she took a bite from her sandwich.

This was definitely the best spot to study.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaboLaw, requested by Anjelle. Marine!AU
> 
> This story is based on the Dutch East India Company (VOC (Vereenigde Oostindische Compagnie)) which sailed from the Netherlands to the East indies in the 17th century for trade

With his bag containing his few belongings draped over his shoulder, Sabo watched the ship in front of him in awe. He had never been in the harbour before today, though he had always wanted to. Of course, he had heard of the ships and the VOC, the company that sailed to the East Indies, coming back with new and interesting things. They had introduced many new spices Sabo had never tasted before, but had heard were delicious. No way he could ever afford something like that.

The ship in front of him was certainly impressive. He just hoped he wouldn’t get seasick on his first travel.

An impatient guard pocked him in the back, forcing him to walk. They approached a fancy dressed man, which would be the captain. “We’ve got another one for you,” one of the guards said.

Because the many voyages the VOC made, they always had a shortage for sailors, also because many didn’t make it back. The sea was a dangerous place, Sabo was told, many sailors died from scurvy, falling overboard, infections, etcetera. Not very appealing, but Sabo didn’t have a choice in it. Well, he did, it was this or rotting in jail. Who didn’t want to go to prison, could choose the ocean. And like many other criminals, Sabo preferred the chance of freedom by sailing a ship of the VOC.

His shackles were removed and he was forced to work. He reminded himself that being treated like a slave was probably better than die in a prison cell.

* * *

 

Over the course of weeks, Sabo learned to walk straight on the rolling deck, to keep down the ship’s biscuit after tapping out all maggots and not drink any water. Beer and wine were safer. He also got to know his fellow crewmates in the course of time. Many were like him, criminals who rather took their chance at sea than to die in a prison cell. Others had been drunkenly picked up off the street or even the toilet and after sleeping it off, they woke up aboard the ship. Some had signed on as sailors voluntarily, though one could wonder if they would have if they had enough food to live. Many parents sent the eldest son to the VOC because they didn’t have the money to feed them anymore.

The captain ruled with an iron fist, but he was fair in his judgements. Then there was the fat minister, who led the service on Sundays. However, he was drunk more often than not, making Sabo wondering if he even remembered whom he was talking about.

But the most interesting person aboard, in Sabo’s opinion, was the surgeon. He had heard awful stories about surgeons, how they often made wounds worse, chopping off limbs with the only thing to suppress the pain a bottle of rum and a bundle of leather to prevent your teeth from damaging. Many of the sailors aboard the ship missed a limb or two. And that was when you’re lucky. More often than not, any kind of wound or disease could kill a sailor.

Their surgeon was different. For one, he still had all his teeth, something that was a miracle aboard a ship. Most sailors missed a tooth or two, even the captain. How he did it Sabo wasn’t sure, but his mortality rate was very low. On top of that, he was never drunk when performing an amputation – because no matter how good of a doctor he was, the resources aboard were limited and sometimes he had to cut – or ever when he worked, really.

Sabo didn’t have had much interaction with him, because the surgeon kept to himself, only coming out for mass and dinner. The sailors didn’t quite trust him, calling him a witch behind his back. They didn’t dare to accuse him in the face, though Sabo hoped for the surgeon’s sake that the times wouldn’t become more rough, or the superstitious sailors might offer him to the sea. However they felt about him though, they didn’t stop going to him for cures, albeit reluctantly.

Being healthy and careful, Sabo had managed to avoid a visit to the surgeon, but his streak couldn’t continue when the voyage took almost a year, so after a few months, a little before they would reach the Cape, Sabo found himself in front of the surgeon’s hut with a small cut. Hesitantly, he knocked.

“Yeah?” it sounded from the inside, which Sabo took as an invitation. He opened the door and stepped inside. The hut was larger than he had expected. From the walls hung shelves, filled with books and jars with unidentifiable things in there. On the table lay all sorts of medical instruments. Sabo didn’t want to think about their uses.

It was dark in the hut, the only light falling inside through a small window and by the candle on the table. Sabo was just starting to wonder if had imagined the voice, when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. On the bed against the back wall, the surgeon was lying. He sat up, stretching, and rose to walk to Sabo. “So, what ails you? Scurvy?”

“You sound hopeful,” Sabo observed with a raised eyebrow.

The surgeon waved his hand. “Scurvy is easy enough to cure. Then what is it?”

Sabo lifted up his shirt and showed the cut on his abdomen. The surgeon leaned in and studied the wound. After a while, Sabo started to get nervous. The cut wasn’t that bad, right? But the surgeon was staring at it like he had never seen anything like it before. He almost flinched when the surgeon suddenly touched the sensitive skin around the wound.

“What happened?”

Sabo shrugged. “Someone tried to slash me open.” It had been a drunken sailor, he probably hadn’t meant to kill him.

The surgeon hummed and started to rummage through the jars on the shelves. “Take off your shirt.”

Sabo did as he was told. In the meantime, he studied the surgeon. The rumours about his teeth were true, he seemed to have them all. Other than that, he didn’t really look like a sailor. He was tanned, true, but didn’t look like he had to often lift heavy things. But unlike the minister, he wasn’t fat either. He was rather lean. His hair was cut short and he had a carefully maintained goatee, causing Sabo to suspect that the man was actually a barber-surgeon, which was a common job on land. Sabo himself had quite the beard already.

The surgeon turned around again, holding some herbs. “Here, chew these.”

“Why?” Sabo asked suspiciously.                     

The surgeon rolled his eyes. “They’ll numb the pain a bit when I stitch you up. Go lie down.”

Sabo did as he was told and chewing the herbs, he was starting to feel drowsy. He hardly noticed when the surgeon poured some clear liquid on his wound, only that it stung a bit. In fascination, he watched how the surgeon stuck a needle in his skin and quickly and skilfully started to make stitches.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, he was still lying on the bed, but his wound was wrapped in gaze. Touching his chest carefully, he winced in pain.

“Try to move as little as you can or you’ll tear the stitches,” the surgeon said. He was sitting at the table, grinding up something in a mortar. He turned around and grinned. “I’ve taken the liberty to save your beard while you were out. You look much better. So I wouldn’t mind seeing you back soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZoSan, requested by corazson. Self sacrifice!AU

The carriage ride was silent as Sanji was alone in the coach. Zoro, his best friend, was supposed to come with him to meet Sanji’s new fiancée, but he had angrily refused. Sanji didn’t think he had ever seen him so mad before.

“It’s not my fault, you know,” Sanji had said softly. “It was fun while it lasted, but we both knew that one day we both had to get married and continue our bloodline. I’m sure your parents have someone in mind as well.”

“I’ll refuse her. I’ll refuse her like I have done all the others. You could have fought for this!” Zoro had snapped.

Sanji sighed and stared out of the window. It were the last words Zoro had spoken to him, and they had hurt. He had been right, of course, Sanji could have tried to fight his parents again about the marriage arrangement, but it even if he could convince them this duchess wasn’t a suitable match, the next lady would already be lined up. He had a responsibility towards his parents, to get married and have an heir. He couldn’t have that with Zoro, as much as he would like that.

He and Zoro had known each other since they were kids. They had played together, though that usually ended in a fight. When they got older, the fighting continued, but developed into something else. Sanji couldn’t remember how it started exactly, maybe an astray hand, an accidental kiss, but he knew that no woman could make him feel the same way as Zoro could. And he didn’t want any woman to try.

The carriage came to a sudden halt and Sanji could hear the horses neighing. Frowning, he poked his head out of the window. “What the hell is going on?”

On the road, a woman with red hair was lying, seemingly fainted. Sanji’s eyes widened and hastily, he climbed out of the carriage to come to her aid. The coachman had climbed down the coach-box and leaned over her.

“She was just lying here?” Sanji asked him and the coachman nodded.

“Dangerous place for a lady to be alone.”

“Oh, I can handle myself,” a lovely voice suddenly sounded and sitting up, the woman pulled two pistols from under her dress, aiming them at the two men. “Gentlemen, this is a robbery.”

* * *

 

The carriage ride was way too loud with his wife and her friends chatting about. Zoro tried to tune them out and stared out of the window. It was two years ago that his friend and lover had been killed by highwaymen on the way of meeting his fiancée.

Zoro had never been able to forgive himself for not coming along. He could have saved Sanji, but he refused to go with him because he was angry. He had felt so betrayed when Sanji had accepted the duchess’ hand in marriage that he had let his best friend be murdered.

It hadn’t been long before his parents had coaxed Zoro into marrying some countess. He just hadn’t cared anymore. Without Sanji, it didn’t matter.

They were currently driving through the same area as where Sanji had been murdered. According to the coachman who had been driving Sanji and who had managed to escape, they were forced to stop when a woman was lying on the road. Of course the idiot had climbed out of the carriage, because Sanji had never been able to resist a woman. She turned out to be armed. It was when Sanji and the coachman had been at gunpoint that the rest of the robbers showed up, seven in total, including the first woman. Sanji had defended himself as well as he could and he had given the coachman the chance to escape. While running away, the coachman had heard a shot and seen Sanji fall down.

When Zoro had heard the news for the first time, he had wanted to strangle the coachman for leaving his master alone, but Sanji had been the kind of guy to protect the weak. Sanji would have given his life in vain if Zoro killed the coachman.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and the chatter of the women died down. “What’s going on?” Zoro called to the coachman as he leaned out of the window. Then he saw he reason.

On the side of the road, two people were standing, a man and a woman, only clad in their underwear and looking distressed. The woman had long red hair and the man’s hair was curly and dark. The red-haired woman made Zoro suspicious, as Sanji’s coachman had described the treacherous woman as having red hair, but on the other hand, seeing the way she was dressed, he doubted this woman could have any weapon on her.

He told his wife and her friends to stay put and after he had grabbed his sword, he climbed cautiously out of the carriage. “Who are you?” he asked the man and the woman.

“Thank heavens you passed by, good sir!” the man started. “We were raided by robbers and they stole our clothes! We have been waiting in the cold for hours!”

Suspiciously, Zoro took a step closer to the two and observed the man with the unusually long nose carefully. He seemed honest enough…

“Drop your sword,” a voice suddenly sounded behind him and something that could only be a pistol was pocking in his back.

Slowly, Zoro raised his hands and dropped the sword. From the corner of his eye, he saw his coachman was held at gunpoint as well. His wife seemed to realise the situation, as suddenly loud shrieks came from the carriage.

The man behind Zoro turned his attention towards the ladies. “Don’t worry, my dears. We won’t hurt you~”

That voice… His eyes widened, Zoro whipped around, his mouth agape. “That’s impossible… You’re supposed to be dead!”

The corner of the mouth of the highwayman curled up. “Took you long enough to find me.”

Sanji had matured in the past two years, his features more defined and his goatee finally grown out, but he was unmistakably the same man Zoro had known and loved, even if he was wearing a mask.

Without a word, Sanji walked over to his partner who held the coachman at gunpoint, a large man with blue hair, and whispered something in his ear.

“No problem, bro,” the man said and forced the coachman to sit back on the coach-box. When he had done so, Sanji and the other man simultaneously slapped both horses on their behind. Neighing, they ran off.

Zoro watched the carriage, with his wife in it, disappear on the horizon. Then, he turned to Sanji. “Care to explain yourself?”

Sanji sighed and took off his mask. Zoro’s eyes wandered over his face and his body and bit the inside of his lip. Sanji looked great, but he had made Zoro think he was dead for two years! Zoro had even married a woman!

“When I was raided two years back, I realised I finally had a way out,” Sanji started. “Unlike you might have thought, I didn’t want to marry that woman, I only wanted – want – you. I asked if Nami-swan and the others would take me in and they agreed. Getting in touch with you, however, was impossible without giving away I was still alive. But when I heard you would be travelling through these woods, I knew I had my chance.” He stared at the ground and used the barrel of his pistol to scratch the back of his neck. “The only question is now, will you be ‘killed’ by robbers, or will you escape and return to your lovely wife?”

Zoro thought for a moment and took another look at Sanji. His not so dead lover looked worried. Zoro smirked. “What the hell. I’ve never been killed before.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzoSmoker, requested by Anon. One week to live!AU
> 
> Based on the story of Boudicca, a Celtic queen, who, after her land was confiscated by the Romans, fought back and marched up to Rome in 60 or 61 AD

Even as a mere guard in a prison, Smoker hadn’t missed the news that buzzed around in Rome. A Celtic queen by the name of Whitey had refused to let her land be taken and had risen up against the Romans. She had had considerable success, smashing down the Roman army and marching up to Rome. Eventually, her army was trapped in a forest, but refusing to be captured to the Romans, Queen Whitey had drunk a poison. The other Celts had been slaughtered or captured by the Romans. One of them, the leader of a neighbouring tribe of Whitey, who had joined her in her riot against the oppressors, was currently sitting in the cell Smoker was guarding.

Smoker had never been outside of Rome, so this was the first time he had seen a Celt. And to be honest, this man looked nothing like the barbarians his fellow Romans described them to be. Sure, his face had been painted and he was covered in blood and mud, but a battle does that to someone, even Romans. The Celt, Izo was his name, Smoker had heard, had been a chieftain and Smoker had to admit, he did look the part. This Izo had an air about him of a leader, and his hair and moustache had been well maintained and braided. It was a fashion Smoker wasn’t accustomed to, but he thought it suited the Celt fairly well.

It was a shame he would be executed in a week time.

“How many days do I have left, warden?”

Smoker looked up in surprise. He was alone here, aside from the prisoner, and, judging by the heavy accent, it was a foreigner who spoke. The Celt had been a silent one up till now. Apparently, he had finally decided to speak.

Smoker turned towards the prison door and looked through the bars in the small window. “You speak Latin?”

Despite the darkness, he could see a small smile on the Celt’s pale face. “I’m not as uncultured as you think I am.”

“I have to admit, you’re nothing like I expected,” Smoker said. “But your execution is set in seven days.”

“Seven days, huh?” Izo leaned his head against the thick wall. “Perhaps I should have followed my Queen and poisoned myself.”

Smoker wasn’t sure what to say. He had heard rumours that the Romans had asked for the war after they ignored Whitey’s husband’s will to leave his kingdom to his daughters and took over the land. Smoker was actually impressed by the strength the Celts had shown and how far they had come. “You have fought well,” he eventually said.

Izo turned his head and smiled weakly. “Are you sure you’re a Roman?”

Smoker shrugged. “I’m just a prison guard.” He had fought in the army and was a firm believer in the Roman law, but the way they had treated the Celts wasn’t right. It wasn’t justice.

They spent the rest of Smoker’s shift talking. Izo told the guard more about Britain and it didn’t sound as awful as the other Roman soldiers had made it sound. Of course, they were used to warm Italy. Izo tried to teach Smoker some Celtic words as well, even though his pronunciation had to be horrible.

Smoker had never thought he would sympathise with a prisoner.

* * *

When he returned to be on guard the next morning, the other guard who left said to him: “That Celt shouldn’t bother you today.” With a smirk, he left.

A feeling of dread pooled in Smoker’s gut and he hastened to the cell. “Izo! Are you alright?”

He could see the Celt lying with his back turned to the door. Panicking, he opened the door and kneeled next to the prisoner. Izo’s face was covered in blood, more than it had been before. Pale, Smoker shook him gently at his shoulder.

Finally, Izo cracked his eyes open and smiled when he recognised Smoker. “You’re back.”

“What the hell happened to you?!”

Izo shrugged and immediately winced in pain. “Nothing I didn’t expect. Remember I’m the cause of many Roman deaths. I’m just surprised they didn’t kill me.”

“If they had, I would kill them,” Smoker grouched.

The faintest of smiles appeared on Izo’s face.

A little embarrassed about his words, Smoker left Izo to get some water to wash himself. Izo was sitting up when he returned and took the bowl of water and cloth gratefully before he started to wash the blood, mud and paint off his face. “Why are you kind to me?” he asked when Smoker hesitated at the door. “I am your enemy.”

“I believe in justice,” the guard grouched. “And beating up an unarmed prisoner, that isn’t justice.”

The smile that the Celt gave him did strange things to his heartbeat.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of days, Smoker took over all shifts from other guards so he could stay near Izo. He wouldn’t allow the incident from the first night to repeat itself.

Izo had his lips curled in a smile when Smoker had sent away the first guard to take over his shift and Smoker found himself flushed for some reason. While it was just the two of them now – unless a servant brought them food – they talked less than on the first night. Smoker felt like his loyalty had been called into question. The Romans had been in the wrong when taking over Queen Whitey’s land, that much was certain. But then she attacked, which of course was her full right, but many Romans had died in battle. Izo had killed many of them as well. So what was justice in this case? Not beating up a prisoner of course, but did the Celt deserve to die?

On the night before the execution, the guard reached a decision. Already too many lives had been sacrificed in the battle. Izo had suffered enough.

The key squeaked in the lock when he turned it, waking the Celt. “Is it time to die already?” Izo asked sleepily.

“No, and it will not be for a long time,” Smoker said. “Go, you’re free.”

Elegantly, as only Izo could as a prisoner in a faraway land, the Celt rose and looked at the guard curiously. “Why?”

“Enough people have been killed already. Just go before I change my mind.” Smoker deliberately looked away. He wasn’t sure if he could watch the Celt leave.

“What about you?”

“Me?” Confused, Smoker looked at Izo.

“Won’t they execute you in my stead if they found out I escaped?” Izo’s face appeared neutral, but a glimmer of worry was visible in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” It was a lie and they both knew it. As soon as the guards would come to pick Izo up and found the cell empty, Smoker would be the one facing the lions.

“Come with me.”

The guard looked at Izo’s outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow. “You want me with you?”

Izo shrugged. “I have nowhere to return to. Everyone I loved is dead and the land I called my home is now Roman. I can’t live in the Empire as an escaped prisoner. And neither can you if you really let me go. They’ll see you as something worse than an enemy, you’ll be a traitor.”

Smoker only hesitated for a second before grabbing Izo’s hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZeffKureha, requested by sunshinesthroughtheclouds. Forbidden!AU
> 
> Based on the work of Florence Nightingale during the Crimean War (1853-56)

Kureha placed her hands on her hips as she looked around the hospital with patients. When she had arrived here, things had been a mess and many of the wounded died. Medicine had been in short supply and hygiene had left a lot to be desired. The medical staff had been overworked and neglected to treat the patients sufficiently. Kureha had read about the poor conditions in the newspaper and left for the Crimean war almost immediately. Death was part of the job, but amount of people who died from treatable wounds was unacceptable. Even if she didn’t understand why those fools started a war in the first place. Stupid boys.

Kureha had kicked out the worn out medical staff to eat and sleep, and went to work with her own staff. She had sent a plea to the newspaper to ask for more medicine and the government had responded. Thanks to Kureha’s care, the deaths went down to ten percent of what it had been. She smacked anyone on the head until they listened to her and gave lectures about basic hygiene. Honestly, it was unacceptable to have so many wounded soldiers die from diseases like typhus and cholera when they could have survived their wounds.

While she checked in her patients holding a lamp, the doors opened and another soldier was brought in, his leg heavily wounded. Kureha raised an eyebrow as the medical staff members placed him from the stretcher on a table. Her arms crossed her chest, Kureha observed the wounds and made a diagnose.

The soldier appeared to be in a lot of pain, sweat on his brow and his eyes screwed shut. Kureha sighed and rolled up her sleeves. Time to get to work. She barked at the nun closest by to get her supplies and clean water and cloths. When the things she had asked for were brought, she started to wash away the blood.

While she cleaned the wounds, she studied the soldier’s face. Somehow, he didn’t strike her as a soldier. His braided blond moustache seemed well maintained and his face was hardened by the wind. He appeared to be a sailor rather than a soldier. It wasn’t a strange thing to see, there was a lack of soldiers so other boys were recruited. But there was something about this man…

His hands were strong and had callous on them, but not as much as she expected from a sailor. There were many small scars from cuts as well.

As soon as the blood had been washed away, it was clear to Kureha that she wouldn’t be able to save the soldier’s leg, not for the lack of skill of course, but because of the lack of supplies. She didn’t have the tools in this hospital.

The soldier furrowed his brow and slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but then they rested on Kureha. “Just cut the damn thing off,” he whispered hoarsely.

Despite his wounds, she smacked him on the head. “Which one of us is the doctor?” she snapped, but then her face got serious. “But you get what you wish for. I don’t have the supplies to save your leg, but at least you’ll keep your life.” She turned around and took a swig from the bottle of rum that stood ready, before putting the opening in the soldier’s mouth. “Drink up, you’ll need it.” Really, if these silly boys hadn’t start this war, she could have asked the Russian doctor Hiluluk about his new method of anaesthetics. But now, talking to the ‘enemy’ would be considered treason.

Kureha placed a piece of thick leather between the soldier’s jaws and grabbed her saw. Starting the procedure, it didn’t take long for the soldier to pass out from pain.

Once she had cut off the leg below the knee and scorched the wound shut, she took a look at the name embroidered on the soldier’s uniform. When she took the fabric between her fingers to see the name better – Zeff Redleg, the man was called – a photo of a young blond boy fell out. Kureha picked it up and looked at the boy, who was scowling at the camera, probably his son. She shook her head. “Fools,” she muttered.

* * *

 

Zeff’s leg healed prosperously and a carpenter had made him a wooden leg to help him walk. Kureha had to admit, the soldier’s attitude was admirable. As soon as she gave him green light, he tried walking with his new leg and he was surprisingly successful. It was like he had always had a peg leg. Yet she noticed that he only walked around when he thought he was alone.

Watching him practice his walking from the doorway, Kureha noticed the photo he was holding in his hand, staring at it sadly.

“If you’re walking around like that, they’ll want you back in the army as soon as I clear you,” Kureha said, leaning against the doorframe.

Obviously, Zeff hadn’t heard her coming, because the photo slipped from his fingers onto the floor. Kureha raised an eyebrow and picked up the photo before the wounded soldier could. “Your boy?”

Zeff snatched back the photo and huffed. “Just a little eggplant.” Then his face softened. “A little eggplant with no one to feed him.”

“I take it you took that task upon yourself until this silly war?” Kureha inquired.

Zeff snorted. “I’m a chef. My job is to keep people alive, not kill them. But if this boy dies because I had to fight for something I don’t care about, heads will roll.”

“The only reason I’m here is because if I’m not, a lot more people would die,” Kureha said, crossing her arms before her chest. “Not because I believe in the cause.”

Zeff sighed and looked at the photo again. “Would you tell anyone if I snuck out at night to go home?”

Kureha raised her eyebrow. “You’re willing to become a deserter for this kid? It’s forbidden to leave the army without permission and they wouldn’t want to lose a soldier who can still fight.”

Zeff looked away and didn’t respond. He seemed to regret his words, of course, he didn’t know if he could trust her not to tell on him.

Kureha snorted. “Which why they won’t miss you. Honestly, most people learn to walk with a peg leg, but you can’t to save your life.”

Zeff stared at her, his eyes wide. “You just said–”

“I said that you’re a useless soldier and you should go home,” Kureha retorted. “You’ll only end back here, or worse, cause others to come here. You’re a liability and I don’t have time to take care of sure cannon fodder.” She threw a crutch at him.

Catching it just in time, Zeff leaned heavily on the crutch and watched silently how Kureha bound his leg again with dirty bandages, which made his wound look terrible. “Thank you,” he said softly once she was finished.

She snorted and turned towards the window. “Just get out of my hospital, you’re only taking up space.”

Zeff nodded and limped out of the room, the photo of the boy safely in his pocket.

Without turning around, Kureha said softly: “Say hi to the boy from me.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KidLaw, Kid is a truck driver and Law works in a diner on the highway, requested by MyLadyDay

Exhausted, he parked his truck on the car park on the side of the motorway. He had been driving all night, as was usual for truck drivers; that way, the motorways would be empty and they could make progress. His sleeping rhythm was fucked up, but whatever, he had a job he liked. Just driving, no annoying companions aside from the cargo.

He enjoyed the solitude, but every once in a while he was forced to interact with other humans, a man’s gotta eat after all.

It surprised him that the car park was abandoned, aside from his truck. But he didn’t care, as there was a diner, which appeared to be open. So he could eat and would probably be served quickly. The diner was called ‘Dinner at Trafalgar’s Hideout ’, though, weirdly enough only the letters D, e, a, T and H were illuminated. Death, that sounded inviting. Well, Kid didn’t care as long as they fed him there.

He entered the diner. There was only one other person, a young man wearing a white hat with black dots. He was clean shaven except for a goatee, wearing a dirty apron. He was currently wiping the counter clean. When Kid entered he looked up. “Welcome at Trafalgar’s Hideout. What can I getcha?”

“Dinner would be nice. You know the lights in the letters outside don’t work properly?”

The man behind the counter smirked. “Oh, they work properly alright.” He tapped with his fingers on the counter and Kid could read the same letters spelled out on his knuckles. Death.

This was going to get interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonney/Zoro, Zoro has to convince Bonney to turn him back to his real age, requested by MyLadyDay

“Turn me back to normal, witch!”

The pink haired woman had a hard time not to burst into laughter despite the language the swordsman used – because this was one of the less serious insults he had used. But even when he did, the usually scowling, muscular, intimidating green haired man looked completely adorable as a five year old. “Watch your language or I’ll have to wash your mouth with soap,” she teased.

If looks could kill, she would be dead right now, but since they couldn’t she just laughed.

The most brilliant part came when the blond chef entered the room. He looked from his supposed lover who was now a kid to Bonney, before taking her hand and swooning all over her, completely ignoring Zoro. The child puffed his cheeks angrily, before jumping on the blonde’s back. “Stop being an idiot and make her turn me back!”

Sanji threw the kid off him with ease, reprimanding him: “That’s no way to talk a lady.” A smirk appeared on his face. “Besides, it’s already bed time.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perona/Mihawk, Perona wants Mihawk to be cute, requested by MyLadyDay

“At least try it on,” the pink haired girl asked the world greatest swordsman for the millionth time that day, and for the millionth time he continued to read the paper and ignored her. She fumbled with the bear suit that could make anyone look cute, even the scowling green haired swordsman who no longer lived in the dark castle.

Perona sighed. Her talents were wasted on Mihawk, but seriously: how could anyone claim to be the best without being the cutest?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izo centric, he’s just a sassy little shit, requested by MyLadyDay

Ace pulled out the fork between his tightened lips, and chewed slowly on the cake while looking in surprise at the horrified look on Thatch’s face. Even Marco seemed utterly shocked, his usually bored expression replaced by slightly widened eyes in consternation. Yeah, the freckled man was sure he did something wrong, he just wasn’t sure what it was. But it probably had to do with Izo, who was standing in front of him, surrounded by a deadly aura.

Ace swallowed, giving the cross dresser his best charming smile, in the hope that all this would go away and he could take a nap. It didn’t work.

“You ate my piece of cake?”

The question was posed softly, but the threatening under tone was evident, even for the usually more thick headed Second Division Commander. “I… Ate a cake,” he said carefully.

“You ate MY cake?” Izo repeated. “You ate MY chocolate cake? The cake I had saved to eat today? The cake I’ve been looking forward to the whole week? Do you know what it takes to maintain a figure like mine?! Do you, mister Greek god?!”

Ace looked from Thatch to Marco, the former wishing him good luck and the latter shaking his head before retreating. The freckled man swallowed hard, they were just going to leave him alone with an Izo on the warpath? “I’m sorry?” he stammered. How was he supposed to know it was Izo’s cake? It wasn’t like his name was on it… O wait, it was. In frosting.

The Sixteenth Division Commander towered over him. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for this.” 

* * *

 

Pouting, Ace sat on the floor while the others were eating dinner. Around his neck was a collar with a chain fastened to the wall, so he could only sit down. This was the worst punishment Izo had come up with yet, including the time he made Ace wear a thong in public for drooling on his kimono.

The cross dresser himself was pretty pleased with himself, even if it didn’t miss his attention that the others were slipping the Second Division Commander food. He could live with that. Ace was a little thick headed and had to be taught a lesson every once in a while.

Nobody messes with the Sixteenth Division Commander.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SanZo, punk!AU, requested by MyLadyDay. Three-sentence fic

He would never admit it out loud, but the newest addition to their little group had some awesome hair: it was bright green, worked into spikes Sanji really wanted to touch.

"Oi, shit cook, quit staring at my hair."

To bad the guy was a smug, annoying bastard whose face Sanji loved to kick in, so instead of asking him how much time he spend on his hair in the morning, the blond proceeded into doing just that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nami/Robin, queen and her lady in waiting, requested by MyLadyDay. Three-sentence fic

Robin chuckled and watched her outraged lady-in-waiting with amusement as she stomped her feet on the floor, after the queen had once again rejected a suitor which fitted Nami’s criteria: being filthy rich.

"I doubt this is acceptable behaviour for someone in your position," she commented, "but feel free to marry him yourself if you must."

Nami sighed and said: “It’s fine. Maybe you’ll like the next prince on the list. His name is Franky.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KidLaw, fairy!AU, requested by xpiester333x. Three-sentence fic

Getting his wings had always been a big deal to Kid, but he had never expected this to happen, even though they would make him be able to fly; and the worst part: Law had been there to see it.

The dark haired man was currently rolling around the floor laughing, clutching at his stomach as he brought out: "They're... They're pink and sparkly!

 "Fuck you," Kid spat, though he wished the wings wouldn't have been a colour that clashed with his hair, "at least I have wings." And he jumped off the flower and flew away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UsoNa, vampire!AU, requested by xpiester333x. Three-sentence fic

Hiding his face behind his cape, Usopp smirked, revealing his sharp white teeth as he snuck up behind his unsuspecting victim. The innocent red haired lady with her pale, juicy neck was just asking to be bitten and his teeth itched to be sunk in that lovely skin.

Suddenly she turned around and holding up her hand she said: “If you want to bite me, fine, but my blood costs ten thousand beli per drop. Payment in advance.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzoSmoker, in Impel Down, requested by Vergina-spva. Three-sentence fic

Having one of the infamous Whitebeard commanders in his cell was oddly thrilling and Smoker had made his way immediately to Impel Down to check the man out. Number didn't say anything about their strength - except maybe the first division commander - so the marine had no doubt the sixteenth division commander hadn't gave up without a fight, and what a fight it must have been.

He had never seen this one up close, but stopping in front of the cell and looking at the chained man, Smoker couldn't help but wonder how the commander after weeks of living on bread and water and being chained to the wall could still look so fabulous.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzoPerona, shopping, requested by viv-heart. Three-sentence fic

The shopkeeper cringed after the umpteenth squeal today when the pink haired lolita girl had once again found something ‘cute’ and her equally odd kimono clad partner clapped his hands in excitement. He had lost count how often he had heard, “Honey, you look fabulous”, “That’s so cute!” and “I’m sorry, you can’t pull that off”.

At least the pile of clothes beside them promised a wonderful profit today.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NewgateGarp for a Modern AU setting, requested by picmurasaki. Three-sentence fic

Garp hadn’t seen the man in years, but right now, here he was, for the wedding of his son and Garp’s grandson. It brought back memories he thought he had buried deep, but obviously not deep enough, the memory of those large hands on his body, the sneaking around because of their very different professions, it made Garp wonder if Newgate, no, Whitebeard, remembered him at all.

One warm smile was enough to say that he did.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BonneyHawkins, circus AU, requested by viv-heart. Three-sentence fic

Bonney stuffed some more popcorn in her mouth as she eagerly waited to see her old friend Hawkins, who had run away to join the circus over a year ago and she hadn’t seen since. He had no idea she had come to watch the show and she couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on his face when he saw her.

However, it was she who was the surprised one as she recognised her friend, with a white painted face and a red coloured nose.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SanZo, they meet on Omegle, requested by MyLadyDay.
> 
> Written in the format of Omegle, a chat website

You: Hi, how are ya?

Stranger: Fine

You: A/S/L

Stranger: 21/M/Japan

You: Japan, eh? How’s the food there?

Stranger: Fine.

Stranger: Why d’ya wanna know?

You: I’m a chef

Stranger: and you don’t know Japanese food

Stranger: sounds like a shitty chef to me

You: what did you say?!

Stranger: che…

You: whatever. So what do you do?

Stranger: talking to an idiot

You: Not right now, you bastard!

You: what do you do in Japan?

Stranger: training

Stranger: I’m gonna be the world’s greatest swordsman

You: you mean shittiest swordsman :P

Stranger: what did you call me, shit cook?!

You: just read it back, moron

You: so what do you look like?

Stranger: average height, muscular, dark eyes

You: hair?

You: ya still there?

Stranger: Green

You: eh?

Stranger: …

Stranger: you asked for my hair colour

You: your hair is green?!

You: why do you dye it green?

Stranger: …

Stranger: I don’t dye it

You: …

You: ya mean its natural like that?

You: LMAO

You: so you’re in Japan to be with your kind

Stranger: ?

You: you’re a marimo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LawLu, "Things you said... after you kissed me", requested by VerginaSPVA
> 
> Set in the the storyline of "Breaking through Fire", but is independably readable

Law had to admit, it took him longer to realise what was going on than he cared to admit. He was studying to be a doctor, for crying out loud! Then again, Luffy had always been a bit weird, and the pirate songs were nothing new either. Yet, even Luffy could walk in a straight line, usually…

“Yoho ho, a pirates life for me!” Luffy sang loudly as he dangled from the lamp – which, again, was nothing new. Only then he seemed to notice Law standing in the doorway, his study books still under his arm. “Traffy!” he called out as he launched himself onto Law, and once again, Law wondered why he hadn’t moved out yet. This place would kill him one day.

“I was soooo bored! Come, sing with me! Yoho ho…!”

Law pushed Luffy off him, and was about to berate him, when the stench of alcohol reached him. “Have you been drinking?” he asked, more surprised than angry. He couldn’t care less if Luffy decided in the middle of the day, but Luffy usually kept to non-alcoholic beverages – and those only to wash away the food he was eating.

“I don’t drink, silly,” Luffy giggled and drifted about through the living room.

Law leaned against the doorpost. If he hadn’t drunk anything from Ace’s or Law’s stash, then how was he drunk? Liquor filled chocolates wouldn’t get him this drunk, no matter how much of a lightweight he was.

Law heard the keys turn in the front door, and Ace stepped inside, carrying groceries.

“I’m back!” he called, before he saw Law standing. “Hey, what’s up?”

“It seems like Luffy is drunk,” Law said casually.

“What? My brother doesn’t drin– Lu, get down from there!’ Ace called out when Luffy had climbed on top of the bookcase.

“Hi Ace!” Luffy waved and jumped down. When he straightened, he walked towards Law and Ace, who were still standing by the door, in a less than straight line. When he was standing before them, he blinked owlishly with his eyes, as if he had forgotten why he came there, until he noticed the bag Ace was holding. “Food! I’m starving!”

Ace quickly hid the bag behind his back, and Law intervened by jumping in front of Luffy and catching him by his waist. A sober Luffy was a disaster for one’s fridge, so who knew what kind of damage a drunken Luffy could do.

Luffy was squirming in his arms, but Law managed to hold on to him. “How the hell did this happen?” he called over his shoulder to the slightly stunned Ace.

“How should I know? The only thing I can think of is…” Ace’s eyes widened, and a guilty look appeared on his face. “Okay, don’t be mad, but I may have made Jell-O with vodka and put it in the fridge.”

“Without locking the door?!” Law would have facepalmed if he hadn’t had his hands full. Luffy alone in the house would eat anything that looked edible, especially when groceries had to be done.

Luffy was still struggling to get free, but even in his drunken state he seemed to realise Law wasn’t going to let go. So he had to go to drastic measures.

Taking Law’s face in both hands, he placed a smack on Law’s lips.

Law froze and let go of Luffy, who immediately dove onto Ace. Ace was used to his little brother and easily took him into a hold.

Luffy giggled. “You taste like cherry.”

Ace snorted with laughter. “Are you wearing cherry-flavoured lip balm or did he managed to slip his tongue in? Is my brother a good kisser?”

Law finally snapped out of it and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “It was like kissing a monkey.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zosan, things you said at 1 a.m., requested by sunshinesthroughtheclouds

“Fuck me!”

Sanji still hadn’t fully registered the words. The first, said so many times followed by ‘you’, sure, he could have accepted that, and would have continued yelling at Zoro as they had been doing for the past hours.

It was 1 a.m. now and they were still going strong, until Zoro said what he said.

They had called each other every name in the book and then some, getting louder and louder after every obscenity, so he wasn’t sure what Zoro had been thinking. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t _hear_ what was screamed at his face.

Okay, to be fair, at this point he was more focused on thinking up a new way to insult Zoro than to listen what the bastard had to say. But this had been hard to miss.

Had it been a Freudian slip up, or had he meant to say it?

It was suddenly so quiet in the room. Sanji hadn’t been able to utter anything since Zoro’s words, his mind still not able to wrap around the whole thing.

Why?

Zoro was staring at him, the scowl disappeared from his face, but suddenly, a smirk broke through. “I win,” he said simply.

“W-what?” was all that Sanji could ask.

“I win. You have been quiet for too long, so I win. I made you shut up, I didn’t think that was possible!” The bastard actually started to laugh.

Sanji flushed a deep red, from anger or embarrassment he didn’t know. “What?!” he screamed. “You sick, perverted…!” He was actually choking on his own words. “Screw you!” he finally managed to spit out. He suddenly felt so drained, and he was done looking at the bastard’s face. With a force that most likely woke everyone up, he slammed the door of the kitchen shut.

Zoro looked at the closed door and sighed.

Yeah, that almost went well…


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luffy to Ace/ "thank you for being born", requested by Alabastaace
> 
> Three sentence fic

Faking his own death wasn’t something Ace was proud of, especially since many others, including Pops, didn’t have that privilege, but it was better for the world to think that he was dead, that Gol D. Roger’s legacy died with him. That didn’t mean, however, that everyone had to think that, and he had made clear to his family that Luffy needed to know, and that he wanted to see him.

Luffy was sobbing into his unmarred chest, as if there never had been a fist rammed through – people had always told Ace he was a hothead, and that proved to be true when Ace’s fire had burned hot enough to withstand magma – repeating the same thing over and over again: “Thank you for being born.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Izo/Smoker: Things you said with no space between us, requested by Vergina-spva

“This is really tight,” Izo said, his face pressed against the wall as he was sandwiched between that and a grumpy officer.

Frankly, this wasn’t how he had planned out his day. He had woken up, made himself some breakfast as he drank his tea and read the paper, went for a walk, robbed a jewellery store…

Yeah, that was the point where things had gone wrong.

Okay, to be fair, most people would assume that was the point where things would go wrong, because not many things could go wrong while eating breakfast or going out for a stroll. Well, they _could_ , but let’s not get into that.

Anyway, Izo had pulled it off before. Enter a jewellery store, take the loot, and be out of there before the cops arrived. No mess, no stress.

Of course, he hadn’t expected that an undercover cop would be manning the counter.

So Izo ran. Who wouldn’t have?

But of course Mr Cop had felt the need to catch him, and had chased after him. Izo had hidden himself on a construction site, but the cop had sniffed him out like a police dog. So Izo had ran again, the cop on his heels.

For only a second, Izo had looked over his shoulder to see if had shaken off the cop, when he fell into a hole, which really shouldn’t have been there. A moment after, the cop had come after him, whether he had fallen too or jumped, Izo didn’t know. He seemed crazy enough to do the latter, anyway.

Because the cop was heavier, he fell a bit faster, but the hole became smaller the lower the got, until it was too small for them to fall through together, and they were stuck.

Izo couldn’t say he was in a comfortable position, with his legs pointing up and his behind, pressed against another behind, pointing down.

“This is your fault,” the cop said through gritted teeth.

“My fault? If you hadn’t insisted on hunting me down, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Izo countered.

“You tried to rob a jewellery store!” the cop all but shouted.

Izo rolled his eyes. “Let’s just try to get out of here, shall we? Can’t you call for backup?”

“No! I forgot my phone,” the cop muttered slightly embarrassed.

“For the love of… Alright then,” Izo pressed against the cop’s back so he wasn’t squished against the wall anymore, “hook your arms around mine and we can try to walk up against the wall.”

“Ever heard of a thing called gravity?” the cop snapped.

“That’s why you press your back against mine. I’ve seen this work in a movie once.” He probably shouldn’t add it was an animated movie.

The cop grouched something, but finally seemed to realise it was their only option. He hooked his arms around Izo’s as instructed and used his legs to push against Izo’s back.

Miraculously, it actually worked, and they managed to reach the top.

“Well then,” Izo said as he dusted off his clothes, “it was nice meeting you.” He made ready to leave.

“Hold up!”

Izo cursed under his breath and turned around. “What? You’re gonna arrest me after our bonding exercise?”

The cop scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. “Well, you see… I’m not actually a cop. I actually own that jewellery store.”

Not many things could catch Izo off guard, but this definitely did. “Oh. Well, are you gonna take me to the real cops then?”

“Actually,” the not-really-a-cop cleared his throat almost shyly, “after our eh… exercise, perhaps you would be interested in having coffee with me?”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Izo/Smoker: Things you said I wasn’t meant to hear, requested by Vergina-spva

“Have you seen that ass on that waiter? I’d love to spank him for a bit,” a sultry voice sounded in his ear.

Smoker froze and looked over his shoulder at the table where the voice had come from. There were two people sitting at the table, a girl with pink hair and a Lolita dress, and the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

The two obviously didn’t know that their table was bugged, or that Smoker was an undercover cop wearing an earpiece.

Things hadn’t been going according to plan. The police had wanted to catch two drug dealers while dining in the restaurant, but then the gorgeous man and the Lolita girl had sat down at the drug dealers’ usual table. However, when the drug dealers tried to scare them away, the man had merely raised his eyebrow, and soon enough, the drug dealers had slunk off.

Smoker was impressed, to say the least. Still, he somehow had to switch the flowers, in which the microphone was hidden, out with the one on the drug dealer’s table.

Yet, he had to know which waiter the man was talking about.

“If you say so. He looks rather uncute if you ask me,” the pink haired girl said. “He keeps scowling. He’ll have wrinkles in no time.”

“Hm, perhaps, but I have my ways of making him stop frowning,” the man said suggestively.

Smoker peered from where he was pouring someone wine. The man was looking at him and winked.

Smoker suddenly was pouring wine in someone’s lap.

“Smoker, what the hell are you doing?” the voice of his boss suddenly sounded in his ear. “We’re here to catch some bad guys, not listen to gossiping! Switch the flowers.”

“Yes, sir,” he muttered as he helped the customer clean up the wine. Fortunately, he was one of the undercover cops and a dick at that. Fullbody had never been Smoker’s favourite.

Casually, Smoker moved to the table and took the flowers. “I have to water them.”

The man looked at him with a smirk. “I bet you do.”

Smoker felt his face heat up and quickly made his way over the drugs dealers were sitting at. “I have to water the plants,” he repeated and switched out the flowers with the bugged ones.

When he passed the table with the beautiful man, said man touched his arm to get his attention. “Could we have the check, please?”

He nodded curtly, trying to keep his heartbeat under control, all the while trying to focus what their targets were saying.

He placed the bill on the table, keeping an eye on the drugs dealers. They were discussing their next sell, but they hadn’t mentioned a location yet.

Smoker barely registered it when the gorgeous man and his companion left.

Fullbody was still trying to dry his suit, all the while cursing, and he had stood up while doing so. When he bent down a little, his gun became visible.

“Cops!” Smoker heard the drugs dealers hiss, and they made a run for it.

“Our cover is blown! I’m going after them,” Smoker said, and started his chase.

He had barely cut the corner when he came to an abrupt stop, his mouth falling open.

There, the gorgeous man was standing, one foot on top of the two tied up drugs dealers, who were squirming on the ground. The pink haired girl was leaning against the wall, looking rather bored.

“I thought, I’d save you the trouble of the chase,” the man said with his sultry voice. “It’s not like you need the exercise anyway.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Would you stop the flirting and just ask him out already?”

The man shot her a glare, before the charming smile appeared back on his face when he looked at Smoker. “I left you my number on the receipt and I brought you a present. I think the least you could do is have a coffee with me later.”

Smoker could only nod numbly as the gorgeous man and the girl walked off.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: KidLaw: Things you said when you thought I was asleep, requested by Vergina-spva

Law looked at the sleeping figure of Kid, who was snoring like the pig he was. Sometimes, he wondered why they even bothered having this so-called arrangement. They fought and they fucked, and that was pretty much it.

Yet, it was something Law desperately wanted to keep. He didn’t know why, but having Kid beside him in bed soothed him.

Somewhere along the way, he had fallen for this bastard.

The moment he had realised that, he had tried to put a stop to it. He had tried to walk away, not to answer Kid’s calls, pushing him away, but somehow, they always ended up in bed together.

The attraction he felt to this ugly bastard was driving him insane. Kid knew like no one else to get under his skin, to drive him mad until he didn’t know anymore if he wanted to strangle the red haired idiot or fuck him senseless. Usually, they ended up doing the latter.

Law was smart enough to realise Kid riled him up on purpose, though why, he wasn’t sure. Probably because he liked the angry sex and the distance it brought. Law was never one for slow lovemaking, but he had to admit he had thought of having somewhat more of a relationship with Kid.

Sighing, he lied down next to the snoring bastard and closed his eyes. Seriously, how could anyone sleep with a circular saw next to them?!

Yet, Law felled he was lulled to sleep by the familiar sound.

He felt like he had only slept for a few minutes when he felt the bed move. Kid probably decided to call it a night and leave before Law woke.

Law couldn’t suppress a sigh, but kept his eyes close. If the bastard wanted to leave so bad, he wouldn’t stop him.

What he hadn’t expected was fingers caressing through his hair and a soft chuckle. What the hell was Kid doing? Still, he was curious and kept pretending to be asleep.

“Y’know, ya wouldn’t think you were the Surgeon of Death right now. You look kinda cute like this.”

Law grit his teeth. Was Kid making fun of him? He was contemplating showing the bastard _why_ exactly he had gotten his epithet, but suddenly, Kid continued.

“I can safely assume you’re asleep then, you’d have killed me already otherwise. Well, tried to, anyway.” Kid sighed and continued caressing Law’s hair, something Law found he wasn’t opposed to.

“Shit,” Kid muttered. “It _really_ wasn’t supposed to go like this, y’know? Who knew an annoying, sadistic bastard like you would grow on me?” Kid snorted. “I can’t believe I’ve actually fallen for you.”

A smirk grew on Law’s face. Before Kid could react, Law was straddling him, pinning Kid down. Kid was obviously annoyed that Law had heard him, but Law didn’t care.

He now knew that Kid was his.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shanks/Buggy: Things you said over the phone, requested by Vergina-spva
> 
> (Also posted in the collection "Mates for Life" because it turned more ShanksBenn than intended)

Shanks was a bit rusty when it came to dating, more so than he had imagined. He had dated quite a lot before he had met Marco, and they had only broken up recently after dating for five years, when they realised the spark was gone.

Perhaps it was a bit too early, but Shanks was ashamed to admit that he may have already had a tiny crush on Benn, who worked in his favourite bookstore – which not just his favourite because of Benn, mind you – before he had properly broken up with Marco, but he had never done anything about it. Also, he knew Marco had his eye on someone else as well, which was the decisive factor to break up.

All had gone well, and Benn had agreed to go out with him after what had to be the most embarrassing way of asking someone out. Shanks had stuttered, used the lamest pick-up lines ever, and, to cap it all, he had leaned against a stack of books, which had fallen over along with himself. In all, Shanks had no idea why Benn had agreed to go out with him, but here they were, dining in a fancy restaurant and sweating, or maybe that was just Shanks.

Shit, he was out of shape.

Benn, on the other hand, was charming as fuck, and once again, Shanks wondered why Benn had agreed to date a goofball like him.

However, as the evening passed, Shanks was starting to feel more at ease when he noticed that Benn genuinely liked him and wasn’t just being polite. Maybe Shanks hadn’t lost his touch.

As dessert was drawing near, Shanks started to wonder if he should take Benn home – or make sure he was invited into Benn’s home, he didn’t care either way. They had a great time, seemed to connect well, and on top of that, Benn was ridiculously hot. Shanks would love to tear off that tight fitting shirt and–

Well, let’s not get into that.

He couldn’t decide if it was too soon, so he excused himself to get some advice. Of course, he didn’t tell Benn that, he needed to look smooth even if he had already ruined that before, but tonight he was.

He retreated to the men’s room, swaying his hips a little more than necessary, and much to his delight, he saw in a mirror hanging on the restaurant’s wall that Benn was following his movements with his eyes.

When he arrived in the men’s room, however, and patted himself down, he realised that he had left his phone in his jacket. He slapped himself on the forehead. How was he supposed to call Yasopp now? Yasopp always had the answer for anything.

Fortunately, he knew his friend’s number by heart, and he remembered seeing payphones next to the bathrooms.

He snuck outside again, peering around the corner to see if Benn was paying attention, but he seemed to be reading the menu.

Shanks dug up some change from his pocket – because that he had, but he didn’t have his phone – and quickly dialled Yasopp’s number.

When he heard the click of someone answering, he didn’t take the time to greet his friend properly. “Oi, it’s me. I’m on a date now with a really hot guy, and it’s our first date, but I really want to take him home. You think I should?”

It stayed quiet on the other side of the line for a bit.

“Did you hear me? Do I take this guy to bed or not?” Shanks asked impatiently. He had turned his face to the wall, making himself as small as possible so that Benn wouldn’t notice him, but he needed to hurry.

Finally, a voice sounded on the other end of the line. “Huh?”

Wait, did he dial right?

“Er, Yasopp?” he tried carefully.

“No,” it sounded slowly on the other end of the line.

Shanks slapped against his forehead again. He really liked to mess up with this, didn’t he?

No, he wouldn’t let Benn slip through his fingers.

“So what do you think then?” he asked apparently at a stranger. He really was desperate. “Do I take him home or what?”

“Eh,” the voice on the other end of the line said helpfully, “do _you_ think you should?”

“That’s no help! I _want_ to, of course I want to. You should see him, he’s gorgeous.” Shanks leaned against the wall and sighed as he stared at Benn.

“Well, then I guess you should,” the voice said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

“Really? ‘Cause it’s our first date, and I just got out of a five year relationship. Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t,” the stranger said.

“I don’t want to ruin things by going to too fast.” Shanks sighed and let himself slide down the wall. “Do you think I’m going too fast?”

“Eh,” came the reply.

“Maybe I am doing the right thing by waiting, who knows,” Shanks muttered.

“Who has a big red nose?!” the stranger suddenly shouted in his ear.

Shanks held the receiver away from his ear. “Er, I said ‘who knows’.”

He heard some muttering on the other end of the line.

“Anyway,” Shanks continued the conversation, “what would you do?”

There was a silence at the other end of the line. Then the stranger suddenly started yelling. “What would I do? What would I do?! How about I wouldn’t call a stranger and start asking them for advice! I wouldn’t have an entire conversation on the phone while this dream date of mine is waiting! I would go see where the night would take me!”

Shanks was slightly taken aback to be hauled over coals like that, as the stranger still slightly panted from his rant. Then, a smile appeared on his face. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Huh?” the stranger said. “It’s Buggy. But whaddaya want to know that for?”

Shanks smiled as he rose to his feet and looked at the table Benn was sitting. “Because I think I owe you a beer.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nami/Robin, stealing the same thing - requested by Lunarshores
> 
> Three sentence fic

Nami had not put on this latex suit, crawled through air vents, punched out a guard, spraypainted security cameras and avoided lasers, only to be beaten to the punch by some other thief, no matter how great her body looked in the all black clothes, at least from where Nami was standing. 

Nami was tempted to clear her throat, but decided to wait until the other thief was done cuting the glass in which the diamond was stored, after which she turned around with a smile to Nami, as if she had been expecting her, and said: “You might want to leave, as the silent alarm just went off,” and pointed at the rope next to her that hung down from the ceiling.

As hurried footsteps approached, Nami decided that it would be wise to follow her advice, and resolved in stealing the diamond from the woman later, though, as she climbed up after her, she wondered how much later.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ShanksBuggy, circus - requested by Vergina-spva
> 
> Three sentence fic

Running away from home to join the circus was probably very cliché, but Shanks couldn’t say he regretted doing it as he watched the acrobats perform from his hiding spot, because that was was something he would love to do as well.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a voice suddenly asked, and when Shanks turned around, he saw one of the clowns, though, when he took a closer look, Shanks realised that he had to be around the same age as he was, so he might be a runaway much like himself. 

Shanks smiled charmingly at him and held out his hand while he said, “I’m Shanks, and I want to join the circus, though I don’t want to be a clown like you,” and when he received a confused look, he added, “‘cause of the nose?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Perona/Mihawk, training - requested by Arzani92
> 
> Three sentence fic

Perona pouted as she watched Mihawk swing his giant sword around, bored out of her mind since Zoro left, as with him there, at least there aways was something to do, be it that she had to find him again when he got lost - even after living in the castle for two years - or making him braid her hair.

Sure, she had always known he would leave after two years - that is, after Mihawk allowed him to stay - but time had passed by so fast she had barely noticed it. 

Mihawk looked around as if he had heard her sigh, leaning on his sword as he seemed to be lost in thought, before coming her way and handing her his sword, saying, “How about I train you to give Roronoa a run for his money?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ShanksBuggy - “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”, requested by Vergina-spva

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Furiously, Buggy wiped the snow out of his face and glared at the doubled over Shanks. “That’s not funny!”

They had moored at a winter island, and while the rest of the crew was busy with their chores, Shanks was having a little too much fun with the snow. Buggy, on the other hand, hated cold.

“Hey, it’s not like your nose wasn’t red already,” Shanks hiccupped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!”

Shanks was still laughing when Buggy tackled him and threw him into the snow, even when Buggy started rubbing snow in his face.

However, while Buggy was caught up in his revenge mission, Shanks managed to flip them over, grinning down at Buggy, who blinked up at him confusedly.

Shanks’ hands were placed on either side of his head, and Buggy eyed his arms to see if there was a way out. He was sure Shanks would bury him in the snow or at least throw snow in his face, but he hadn’t expected Shanks to lean in and kiss him briefly on the nose – which wasn’t big and red, thank you very much.

Shanks pulled back with a grin, his head cocked slightly to the side. “It’s cold, though. Maybe we should cuddle to stay warm.”

His face bright red, Buggy shoved Shanks off him and stalked off without looking back, not even when Shanks called after him, “I’ll make a snowman looking like you! Guess what I’ll be using for the nose?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zeff/Kureha - “I thought you were dead.”, requested by sunshinesthroughtheclouds

“I thought you were dead.”

The remark came casually, bored even, and the doctor didn’t bother to look up from the chart when Zeff opened his eyes, blinking against the light.

He didn’t know how he got here, in the hospital, as the last thing he remembered was lying in the icy water of the ocean.

The doctor put down the chart and started to examine him. “When you first came in, that is. I’ve been a doctor long enough to tell when someone is alive, though.” She pulled his eyelids apart and shone a bright light into it. “You were lucky you didn’t bleed out when you lost your leg. Or drown.”

Zeff barely registered her words and sat up, suddenly remembering something. “The eggplant!”

“You’re worried about vegetables?” the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, but continued her examination anyway.

“No!” Zeff rubbed his temples, memories slowly starting to come back. Their ship had gotten stuck in a storm. There weren’t any lifeboats available anymore when he had found the boy, alone and scared, while the ship was sinking.

A sudden wave had hit the deck, and the boy was cast overboard. Zeff had jumped after him, but his leg had caught in something, and he had to cut it off in order not to drown. He had managed to save the boy, but after that, he remembered little, much less how he gotten in this hospital.

“You mean the boy? He is fine. Better off than you, anyway.” She huffed and filled a syringe with something or another, muttering something about reckless behaviour.

Zeff smiled, however, even as the needle sunk into his arm, and made himself comfortable in the hospital bed. As long as the little eggplant was safe, he didn’t mind this doctor manhandling him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ZoSan - “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”, requested by Ventusio

Sanji definitely hadn’t come to London for its cuisine, as everything was dripping with grease. After a week, he was tired of fish and chips, no matter how well prepared. It was his first vacation that had nothing to do with learning a country’s cuisine. Being from France, he of course was an expert on good food, and he could definitely teach these Britons a thing or two when it came to vegetables.

But London was an amazing city nonetheless, and Sanji was glad he had come. He had done all the touristy things, except trying to make the royal guard laugh.

That was his next mission, and with his camera poised, he approached the first guard where he lay his eyes on.

The guy was pretty cute, he had to admit, though his odd green hair along with the red of his uniform made him look like a glorified Christmas tree. Sanji bit back a snicker and stood next to the man to take a picture of the both of them. The guard didn’t stir a muscle.

“Good afternoon,” Sanji said. He spoke English very well, but his accent was obvious.

The guard didn’t move.

“This must be the worst job in the world, am I wrong?” Sanji continued. He got no reply. “So how long are you standing here already?”

The guard kept staring into space.

Sanji sighed. This was tougher than he had thought. Well, he wasn’t the first tourist to try this, so they must be trained for it. “What if you have to pee? You still can’t move then, can you?” To be extra annoying, Sanji took a long draught from his bottle of water.

The guard’s eyes flicked towards him.

“Aha!” Sanji called out. “You moved!”

But the guard was staring in front of him again.

Sanji huffed. “I know what I saw.”

He did a few more attempts to try to make the guard laugh, but it was in vain. Eventually, he grew bored. “Whatever. I’m gonna try to find something to eat that doesn’t swim in grease.”

Suddenly, a loud growling sound arose, and Sanji’s head snapped in the direction of the guard, a smirk on his face. “Are you hungry?”

The guard didn’t reply, but his cheeks were slightly red.

Sanji wanted to make another snide remark, but before he could, he heard footsteps approach. Another guard approached.

The first guard turned ninety degrees and marched in the direction where the other guard had come from. His eyes flicked over to Sanji briefly, and suddenly, Sanji was in no rush to leave.

His patience paid off eventually, when the guard approached him, now in normal clothes.

Sanji smirked. “Well, well.”

“You stayed.” He sounded surprised.

“Maybe you can show me a good place to eat.”

The guard nodded and held out his hand. “Zoro.”

“Sanji.” Sanji smirked. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Picmurasaki.
> 
> NewgatexGarp Christmas fic

Christmas was somehow always a lonely time, at least since the boys were all grown up. Luffy was off with his friends God knows where – and to be honest, Garp didn’t _want_ to know, because somehow, he had a feeling that would be better for his heart – Sabo hang out with Koala, and Ace was with his boyfriend’s family to celebrate the holiday.

Said boyfriend was none other than the son of Edward Newgate, as it turned out – though, with the amount of people Newgate took under his wing, somehow it wasn’t _that_ surprising that Ace ended up dating one, statistically.

Still, Garp had to admit he had been surprised to say the least when Ace introduced his current lover as Marco Newgate. That had been several months ago, and somehow, the brat had stuck with Marco. It was serious enough to celebrate Christmas with Marco’s family, which left Garp in his current position. Alone.

Of course, he had had an office Christmas party with his colleagues, and he had seen more than his fair share of those co-workers drunk. Garp himself hadn’t been exactly sober either, and he had ended up sobbing on Tsuru’s shoulder that his brats grew up too fast.

He preferred to pretend that never happened.

Feeling a bit wistfully, Garp thought back to so many Christmases ago, when he had spent it with a certain man called Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard.

Back then, Garp had still been a rookie on the police force and had thought he didn’t need backup when he had found out where the notorious criminal Whitebeard was hiding out. Garp had followed him into the catacombs underneath the city on Christmas Eve.

An unexpected earthquake had collapsed part of the tunnels, effectively trapping them both together. With no way to call for backup, Garp had spent Christmas with the man he was supposed to arrest.

When help had finally arrived, Garp couldn’t find it in his heart anymore to lock Whitebeard up, so he had let him escape before the firemen arrived to get him out.

It was strange to be in love with a criminal, and it was a love Garp would never indulge in, even if it was mutual.

After all these years, Edward Newgate had somehow made it back into his life as a law-abiding citizen, in the form of in-law family. Whitebeard had served his time and was now living happily with his family. And now also Garp’s.

Sighing, Garp got up to get a bottle of liquor from the kitchen. He could get drunk on the good stuff today, it was Christmas after all.

However, before he could pour himself a glass, the phone rang. With a frown, Garp picked up the receiver. He didn’t know anyone who would call him today.

“Gramps?” Ace’s voice sounded on the other end of the line. He sounded upset.

“What do you want, brat? I thought you were celebrating Christmas with the Newgates,” Garp grouched, though he was secretly glad to hear at least one of his brats’ voices.

“We had a fight. Could you please pick me up?” Ace all but begged.

“Huh? You want _me_ to come pick you up?” Garp asked confusedly. Usually, Ace didn’t want to be caught dead near him.

“Don’t make me ask again, old man! You know how much I hate to ask you for a favour!” Ace called. “Just come.”

As Garp wrote down the address, he felt a mixture of relief and sadness. Of course he didn’t like it if one of his grandsons got his heart broken, but he was glad Ace felt safe enough with him to call him for help.

The drive wasn’t long, and Garp was surprised to find out that Newgate lived within a stone’s throw of him.

Marco was a brave man to open the door for him. Garp’s fist missed him very nearly, but the man should thank his quick reflexes. No one broke one of Garp’s brats’ hearts.

Marco all but fled inside, followed by Garp, because missing was not an option. He would make Marco pay for what he did even if it was the last thing he did.

Ace was sitting on the couch, laughing with one of Marco’s siblings, and his eyes widened when Garp came running into the living room, threatening to kill his apparent ex-boyfriend. “Gramps! What the hell!” He jumped protectively in front of Marco.

“You told me this bastard broke your heart,” Garp said through gritted teeth.

“He didn’t! I just said that to lure you here!”

Garp froze in his place, not knowing what to say. “You… what?”

Ace shrugged. “We didn’t think you should be alone on Christmas.” He gestured to the enormous table that was set with all kinds of dishes.

Garp’s mouth fell open when he saw that not just Newgate’s children, but his own grandsons, including friends and dates, were sitting at the table as well.

“Shishishi! You should see your face, Grandpa!” Luffy called. “You’re so funny.”

Sabo smiled and handed Garp a glass of wine. “You’re just in time for dinner.”

Still unable to speak, Garp looked around the room, and lastly at his grinning grandsons. “You brats,” he finally gritted out, hitting them all over the head and effectively wiping those smirks off their faces.

“Ow! Dammit, Gramps!”

“That hurt!”

“Ouch!”

They all pouted and slunk back to their dates or friends with a well-deserved bump on their heads.

Garp huffed and looked around threateningly. Everyone hastened themselves to the table and didn’t dare to look at him.

Garp sighed and shook his head. “Those damn brats,” he muttered. Tricking him like that. Making him show that he cared. How dared they. He huffed again.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and he stiffened.

“Merry Christmas, Garp,” a deep voice said warmly. “I’m glad you decided to join us.”

Slowly, Garp turned around to the man that was somehow both his nemesis and the love of his life.

Newgate wore a soft expression and held out a giant hand to Garp. “I think there is a seat left next to me.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NewgatexGarp, "Don't leave", requested by Picmurasaki

Garp stiffened as soon as the castle King Edward resided in came into view. It was not like he was scared, as he stood under direct protection of Emperor Sengoku, so Edward would have to be a fool to harm him. Besides, Garp had a legion of knights with him. But even if he didn’t had such an insurance, Garp couldn’t imagine Edward to lure him into a trap. He just wasn’t the type for that.

However, that wasn’t what was bothering him. Garp had made many of these diplomatic journeys, insuring all kings, counts and dukes were loyal to the emperor. However, there were two kings who had become too powerful to be left alone anymore: King Roger and King Edward. King Roger’s wife, Queen Rouge, was pregnant, and that predicted trouble. King Edward, fortunately, had no official heir, no matter how much he liked to claim that his knights and ladies were his children. None of them could lay claim on the throne, and since Edward wasn’t prone to marry, the emperor wouldn’t have to worry about a legitimate heir.

However, the reason for Garp’s visit was that there were rumours that Edward and Roger had made an alliance. Garp sincerely hoped those were false, because if those two would join forces, they would be powerful enough to overcome the emperor – not that Garp would ever admit to that. His visit now was to investigate if anything about those rumours were true, and if they were, nip it in the bud. How, Garp wasn’t sure how he would do that, but he would see about that when he got there.

In any case, why he hated so much that he was the one sent on this mission because there was something about Edward that put him on edge. Nothing that he said directly of course, Edward was a master in diplomacy. But at the last party they had both gone to – the wedding of King Roger and Queen Rouge – Garp could have sworn Edward had been flirting with him. The thought alone was ridiculous of course, but also somewhat flattering.

The drawbridge of the castle was lowered once their presence had been announced, and Garp and his men were led inside. They could freshen up a bit before speaking to the king, but Garp was impatient. Of course he had to grant his men some time to rest, as they had a long ride behind them, but that didn’t mean he could sit still himself, pacing up and down.

A young knight by the name of Coby asked him if he was okay, but Garp just snapped at him he should always stay on guard. The poor kid immediately rose and stood watch while the others took it easy.

Finally, a maidservant announced the king would receive them now. Garp followed her stiffly, as did his knights.

In his throne room, King Edward was seated on a beautifully decorated throne, surrounded by his most thrusted knights.

“Garp, duke of Foosha, has arrived,” a herald announced, before leaving the throne room bowing.

Garp stepped inside the room, looking around suspiciously. None of Edward’s knights looked like they were about to attack, but Garp wasn’t ready to let his guard down just yet. Next to the throne, Marco was standing, Edward’s trusted seneschal. His eyes were as sharp as ever, like those of a hawk, as if he thought Garp might be the one laying the trap.

Edward smiled friendly at him, his enormous head resting on his enormous hand – there were rumours King Edward descended from giants. “Welcome, Duke of Foosha.” His voice boomed through the hall. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Garp narrowed his eyes, but it seemed like Edward was sincere. However, since he was a duke standing in front of a king, he had no choice but to bow. “My King,” he said, as his knights followed his example. Somehow, some of the tension drained from the room, though Garp was sure Marco was still watching him.

“There’s no need to be so formal, Garp. We’re all friends here,” Edward said cheerfully.

Garp rose rather stiffly. They were nothing like friends, and Edward should know that. He probably did, or he wouldn’t be as powerful as he was. One should know their enemies, after all.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Edward continued, and Garp didn’t miss that he placed his hand on Marco’s arm for a moment, as if to say it was okay. Marco visibly relaxed.

Garp stood for a dilemma. He could spin a bullshit story of what brought him here, or he could cut to the chase and ask Edward directly. Garp was never someone to beat around the bush unless necessary, but in this case, it wasn’t. Edward was many things, but not a liar. “Did you form an alliance with King Roger to dethrone Emperor Sengoku?” he finally asked.

A gasp went through the hall, though it were mostly Garp’s own knight who were shocked about his bluntness. Most were new in his army and not used to much yet.

Edward looked at him for a moment, as silence filled the room. Then Edward started to laugh, his booming laughter echoing through the hall. Soon, his knights followed his example, including Marco. “Where on earth did you hear a thing like that?’ Edward asked as he had finally calmed down.

“So it’s not true?” Garp asked, slightly insulted by the laughter.

“Even if I wanted to, Roger is too stubborn to work together with me. Besides, he wouldn’t risk war now that Rouge is pregnant. Sengoku may keep his throne, as far as I’m concerned. I have everything I need here.” With a warm smile, Edward looked around the room at his knights.

Garp cleared his throat – it was getting too mushy for his taste. “Well, good. That was all I needed to know.”

“If you go ask Roger the same, send him my regards,” Edward said with a grin. “And my love to Rouge, of course.”

Garp huffed. “I’m not your messenger boy. Anyway, I have what I need, _my king_ , so I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Bowing once more, he turned his heels, and made to leave the throne room.

“Don’t leave,” Edward said warmly. “You can’t possibly have journeyed this far just to leave again? Stay, and I’ll have a banquet prepared for you.”

Garp froze. He had been so close to leaving without Edward trying something funny. But he couldn’t ignore the pleading looks on his knights’ faces. After all, they had been travelling for several days to reach this castle. Roger’s was ever further away. Having a proper meal and a good bed to sleep in was the least they deserved.

With a sigh, he turned around and bowed again. “As you wish, Your Highness.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ZoSan, "too loud", requested by amaconn
> 
> Warning: implied sexual content

The whole operation had been set up carefully. The police had trailed the supposed diamond thieves for a while, until they knew for sure where their hideout was. According to an anonymous tip, the robbers would strike again tonight, which was why Zoro and Sanji on a stakeout, sitting in a hotel room that looked out on the thieves’ hideout. The hideout had been bugged, so while Zoro sat in front of the window with binoculars, Sanji was fine-tuning the sound equipment until he could hear clearly what the thieves were saying.

“We’re both in position,” Zoro announced into a walkie-talkie to their partners, who were stationed somewhere else. “Clear view and sound.” After he had gotten confirmation that his message was received, he placed the walkie-talkie next to him and focused on his mission.

From the bed, Sanji was watching him as he tried to make the sound more clearly. He didn’t know why he got stuck with the Marimo of all people. Well, actually, he did know; it was because their colleagues found it absolutely hilarious to put them together on as many occasions as possible. Sanji and Zoro were both the best and the worst team ever. They never got along, but when they had a common goal, they would instantly work together. Hence their current situation.

He finally heard the voices of the thieves clearly, though they weren’t talking about any kind of heist. Sighing, Sanji took a more comfortable position. This was going to be a long night.

Suddenly, a strange thumping sound came from the room next to theirs, as if something was repeatedly knocked against the wall, along with the sound of bedsprings.

Sanji took off his headphones. “What the hell is that?”

Zoro looked up, listening for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. “I think our neighbours are banging.”

Sanji felt his cheeks flush. “What?”

“You know–”

“I _know_ what banging is!” Sanji interrupted before he would get ‘the talk’ from Zoro of all people. “I’m just saying, do they have to be so loud?”

Zoro shrugged before turning back to his binoculars. “It’s not like we’re trying to sleep anyway.”

“That’s not the point! How am I supposed to hear anything?!”

“What, does it distract you?” Zoro asked teasingly. “Pervert.”

“Who’re you calling a pervert, moss head? And I just can’t hear a thing because they’re too loud!” Sanji snapped. “I’m gonna ask them to keep it down.” He placed the headphones on Zoro’s head. “Cover for me.”

“Oi,” Zoro started to protest, but Sanji was already at the door.

In the hallway, he walked over to the room where the sound was coming from and banged on the door. The creaking inside stopped, and Sanji thought he could hear some muffled voices inside. Then the door was opened by a freckled man with black hair wearing a robe. “May I help you?” he asked, sounding a little surprised at seeing Sanji.

Sanji cleared his throat. “Ah, well. You see, me and my partner have the room next to yours, and apparently, the walls are rather thin…” he trailed off, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The man blinked for a moment, before he started laughing. “Oh, I’m sorry! Marco, do you hear that? I told you you shouldn’t slam me into the headboard like that!” He opened the door a little further, and Sanji could see a blond man sitting on the bed, only covered by a sheet and looking absolutely mortified. "You see,” the freckled man continued cheerfully, “it’s been a while since we got together so we were both a little eager. We’ll try to keep it down, though I can’t make any promises.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Marco’s very thorough.”

Sanji could only gape at the man. He hadn’t expected the conversation to go like this. This man seemed to have absolutely no shame.

“Oi, Curly-brow! I need you in here!” Zoro’s voice suddenly sounded, and if possible, the smirk on the man’s face grew even more.

“Oh, I get it. You try to keep it down too.” He winked before closing the door.

Sanji stared at the door for a moment, trying to scramble his thoughts together. That guy couldn’t possibly think that _he_ and _Zoro_ …

“Curly!” it sounded impatiently from their room.

Sanji made his way back inside and closed the door with a bang. “Way to go, Marimo. Now our neighbours think _we_ ’re about to…”

Zoro turned around from his position at the window. “About to do what?”

“You know… What they’re doing,” Sanji muttered, his ears bright red.

Zoro looked around and snorted. “Let them think what they want. You know, for a pervert, you’re an awful prude when it comes to sex.”

“Shut up, Moss-head! Some things are just supposed to be private.” Sanji snatched his headphones back and sat down on his previous spot on the bed. His neighbour hadn’t lied; Sanji couldn’t hear anything coming from the other room anymore. Or perhaps he had just ruined the mood, though the freckled man had looked hardly shy about his activities. His partner on the other hand…

Sanji shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that anymore. Still, he couldn’t help but eye Zoro, whose muscular back was turned to him. Would he and Zoro ever…?

“Oi, Curly-brow,” Zoro suddenly said, startling Sanji from his thoughts.

“What?” Sanji snapped. “I’m trying to listen to robbers here.”

Zoro snorted. “Sheesh, never mind then.”

They stayed silent for a moment, but Sanji had to admit he was curious about what Zoro had to say. “Alright, Marimo, they’re not talking about the heist anyway. What did you want?”

Zoro hummed from his position by the window. “I was just thinking… Have you ever wondered if the reason we fight so often is _because_ we don’t do what they’re doing?” He gestured to the wall connecting them with the other room.

Sanji gaped at him, the headphones hanging around his neck. “You’re not implying…”

“That we should have sex? Maybe.” Zoro shrugged like it was the most normal suggestion in the world.

Sanji just kept staring at him, unable to form words. Had Zoro been reading his mind? He was so shocked, that he hadn’t even noticed Zoro had put down his binoculars and moved to the bed.

“So what do you say, Curly-brow?” He had the audacity to smirk.

Somehow, that was enough to make Sanji snap out of it. “Like hell I’d ever have sex with you!” he spat. “You know why we fight all the time? Because you’re an idiot and a stubborn Moss-head!” His cheeks flushed – from anger, mind you – he was panting after his rant.

“Is that so?” Zoro all but growled. His voice was somehow deeper than usual, making the hairs in the back of Sanji’s neck stand up straight.

“Y-yeah!” he brought out, not as confident as he would have liked.

“Or maybe because you’re a love-struck fool,” Zoro replied.

“Neanderthal!”

“Love-Cook!”

The next insult was muffled when suddenly their lips were pressed together, and Sanji’s back hit the mattress. Sanji fisted his hand in Zoro’s short, ridiculously coloured strands, keeping him close. His headphones had fallen next to him on the bed.

Suddenly, though, a crackling voice sounded: “…Time for the heist.”

Sanji shot up, almost headbutting Zoro in the face. “The robbers!”

Zoro scrambled to his binoculars, grabbing the walkie-talkie. “They’re on their way! Move out!”

They cast each other one last look, both looking like a mess with their shirts half open and red, swollen lips, before they sprung into action. As he ran after Zoro, Sanji couldn’t help but feel sorry for the robbers. Now that he and Zoro had been interrupted, their pent up sexual frustration was through the roof. The poor diamond thieves didn’t stand a chance.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frobin, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?, requested by Vergina-spva

“Welcome to Iceburger, home of the most SUPER burgers,” a voice crackled through the intercom. “May I take your order?”

Robin leaned with her elbow on the car door, through the open window. She didn’t often needed fast food like this, but today had been one of the worst days in a while. Not that long of a time, mind you, because Robin hated her boss with a burning passion, and Spandam did many things to make her life hell. Such as today.

Scarfing down a hamburger usually did the trick to make her feel somewhat better, though.

“Hello?” the voice sounded through the intercom once more, and Robin realised she had been lost in thoughts. “You can hear me, right?”

“Yes, yes,” she said hastily. “One double cheeseburger, a large portion of fries and a chocolate milkshake.”

“I hear you loud and clear,” the employee replied, much to her surprise. “I mean, you can pick up your order and pay at the window.”

Robin sighed and gently let in the clutch as she drove to the window. It was opened swiftly by an enormous man with blue hair, who didn’t look like he actually fit through there.

“Your SUPER order will be ready in a bit. That’ll be seven ninety five please,” the man said.

With a sigh, Robin handed him her card.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I don’t think we take credit cards,” he said and gave it back.

“Well, that’s just great,” she snapped, digging through her bag to find some change. It came out more harshly than she intended, but it seemed that her day had caught up with her.

“Someone is having a bad day,” the employee said cheerfully.

“You’re not making it better,” she replied haughtily.

The man crossed his arms before his huge chest, a slight pout on his face. “You’re not making mine that great either.”

She looked up, money slipping from her fingers. “You’re right. Just because I am having a bad day doesn’t mean I should take it out on you. I apologise.”

The man’s grin returned. “That’s okay. So, what happened?” he asked as he took the money from her and gave her the change.

Robin glanced in her mirror, but there was no one behind her. It could be therapeutic to talk about one’s problems to strangers, she had read somewhere, so she decided to give it a try. “I got passed over for a promotion for someone less qualified. Again,” she added bitterly.

The man whistled, sympathising. “That sucks.”

She sighed, leaning with her head on her hand. “Well, to be honest, I’m more competent than my boss. Perhaps he’s afraid I will take his place soon.”

“Still. Sounds like a SUPER bastard too me,” the man replied.

“Well, I suppose it still would be unfortunate if he had his head stuck between the elevator doors,” Robin said musing.

The man raised his eyebrow, before he was handed a paper bag by a co-worker, which he in turn handed to Robin. “Your order.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day,” she said and made ready to leave.

“Ever thought about quitting?”

Her foot stopped halfway to the accelerator. “Excuse me?”

The man shrugged. “Quitting your job. You’re obviously not happy there, so it’s not the place where you should be.”

Robin’s lips curled upward. She had never thought about that. She had always thought she needed a steady income, but if staying where she was made her miserable, was it worth it?

“Whoa, have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” the man said with a grin.

“I did,” she replied, still smiling. “You are very smart. Perhaps I’ll stop by again for more advice.”

The man leaned with his head on his hand on the windowsill. “I’d like that, but I don’t work here.”

“You don’t?” she asked, slightly surprised.

“Well, not really. I’m a mechanic, you see. The intercom’d broken down, so I was just testing it out when you arrived. I figured I’d finish your order.”

She let out a chuckle. “Well, you’re obviously very good at your job. Perhaps I could have your card in case I ever need a mechanic?”

A little stunned, he handed her his business card. _Franky Mechanics_ , it read.

The card between index and middle finger, she smiled at him. “Well, Mr Mechanic, I’ll let you know what I decide. Have a super day!” With that, she sped off, leaving him flabbergasted behind.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kid/Law, butt easter eggs, requested by MyLadyDay
> 
> For butt Easter eggs, see [here](www.buzzfeed.com/taylormiller/13-reasons-easter-butts-are-way-better-than-easter-eggs#.ieq6zYzxvc)
> 
> Warning: slightly NSFW
> 
> Three sentence fic

Law hadn’t taken Eustass for someone who would enjoy doing something as silly as hiding Easter eggs, but that was exactly what was on the note he was currently reading; apparently, Eustass had hidden twenty eggs and Law was supposed to find them all before he could claim his prize in the bedroom, which he hoped was what he thought it was. Law decided to indulge Eustass, after all, it wasn’t often he initiated something as innocent as this -even if the prize might not be - and the prospect of a prize was fun as well, so he started looking, but after two hours, he had only come up with eighteen eggs. 

After finding nothing for so long, the fun of the game was lost, so he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom where Eustass lay on the bed with a bored look on his face and confessed that he couldn’t find the last two eggs, but instead of calling him a loser, Eustass just smirked and pulled down his pants as he turned around, revealing two neatly painted Easter eggs on his butt.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Franky/Robin, burlesque dancer, requested by MyLadyDay
> 
> Three sentence fic

The feathers of the large fans moved too quick back in front of the dancer for Franky to see anything of her, when a leg clad in fishnet stockings appeared, and the clients of the club whistled, before the leg disappeared again behind the fans. 

Franky tore his eyes away from the stage and tried to focus on the task at hand, he wasn’t here to watch the show, after all, he was here to make an arrest, and he had the suspect currently pinned against the table. 

Just as he was finished handcuffing the man and leading him out of the room without disturbing the show too much, he turned around one last time, just in time to see the dancer peek behind her fans with a mysterious smile on her lips, making Franky forget all about his suspect, who started running, and Franky cursed under his breath as he started the chase, unbeknownst of the chuckle the dancer let out before returning to her routine.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roger/Rouge, "Marry me", requested by Arzani92
> 
> Based on an Medieval!AU I'm planning to write. Set in the same universe as chapter 43

Her head leaning on her hand, Rouge watched the landscape flash by her from the carriage. She was on her way to meet her husband-to-be, of whom she knew nothing but the fact that he was the son of Garp, duke of Foosha. Her marriage had been arranged by none other than Emperor Sengoku, so her father hadn’t been in the position to refuse, and her opinion didn’t count anyway.

She sighed and looked at the landscape again. Her life after marriage would consist of doing needlepoint and give birth to – preferably male – heirs. As she had no idea what the man she was about to marry was like, she also didn’t know how much freedom she would get. Her father had left her relatively free; she had been allowed to read and had had a tutor, but none of her knowledge mattered if she wasn’t allowed to have an opinion Or speak it, anyway. She would give anything for her marriage to be stopped.

If she had known her wish would come true in the form of robbers attacking the carriage, she would probably have formulated it more carefully.

The carriage came to a stop, and she could hear men yell outside, followed by the clashing of weapons. Her handmaiden warned her to keep her head down, but she didn’t listen. She wasn’t about to let the knights do all the work for her.

Outside, she picked up a sword someone had dropped and started to swing around dangerously. Of course, as a lady, she had never learned how to fight properly, but at least she did some damage.

Suddenly, a robber managed to sneak up on her and grabbed Rouge’s arm none too gently. He twisted it so she was forced to drop the sword. Rouge waited until she was facing him before planting her knee in his groin so he was forced to let her go.

She saw her way to escape, when another robber tried to get to her. Rouge’s knights, the people who were supposed to protect her, were all already dead or wounded. They had been lured into an ambush, she was sure of it. The robbers had to have known they were passing through this part of the forest.

Another robber grabbed her around her waist, but she managed to elbow him in the face. As soon as he let go of her to clutch at his bleeding nose, Rouge tried to reach the carriage to help her handmaiden, but suddenly, she saw her standing outside, without a scratch. She looked at Rouge disappointedly.

“If only you had done as I told you,” she said, almost sounding sad. “Then you wouldn’t have to die now.”

Rouge’s eyes widened in shock, and she didn’t even struggle when she was grabbed by two robbers and forced on her knees. “You?” she asked disbelievingly. “You betrayed me?”

The woman shrugged. “You can’t make an alliance with Garp by marrying his son. This was the only way to stop it.” She climbed upon a horse.

“All our men are killed!” Rouge yelled. “Don’t you feel any remorse?”

The woman shrugged. “It was necessary. I’m sorry, _my lady_ , but I’ll leave those robbers to deal with you.” With those words, she galloped away.

For a second, Rouge sat frozen. She had never expected her handmaiden to betray her like that. She was against this marriage as well, but killing so many people wasn’t the way. Frightened, she looked up at the robbers. She knew they wouldn’t kill her right away, not before they had used her. She had to get away, but there were too many of them.

Suddenly, Rouge heard the sound of hooves approaching. Two men appeared out of the forest with swords drawn and started slaughtering the shocked robbers. Rouge managed to pry herself loose from the hold the two robbers had on her and picked up a thick branch from the ground. She started swinging it around blindly like she had done with the sword. She didn’t care who she hit, as long as they couldn’t come near her.

“My lady,” a strange voice suddenly said, but Rouge ignored it until it repeated, louder this time, “My lady!”

She stopped swinging the branch and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked around. The two men who had come to her rescue – or at least she hoped they had – were the only ones left standing, between the bodies scattered on the forest ground. One of the men had dismounted and cautiously came closer. He had short black hair and a moustache. His companion stayed a safe distance away.

“My lady,” the man repeated, “you’re safe now.”

Still slightly on edge, she lowered her weapon. It didn’t seem like the men were about to hurt her.

“I’m Roger,” the man introduced himself and gestured to his companion, “and that’s Sir Rayleigh.”

Rayleigh nodded at her in greeting.

Rouge took a shaky breath and tried to tidy her hair and dress, before making a curtsy. “My name is Rouge. Sir Roger, Sir Rayleigh, I am eternally in your debt.”

Roger scratched the back of his head. “I wouldn’t go that far. It seemed you had the situation under control. We just resolved it a bit quicker.” He grinned, and Rayleigh mirrored his expression. “My castle is close by, if you wish you freshen up,” Roger continued.

Rouge jerked her head up at that, her eyes wide in shock. The similar name she had written off as a coincidence, but since she knew they had been travelling through the land of King Roger, a.k.a. Roger the Rebel, it could only mean one thing. This man was him in the flesh.

Roger had only ascended the throne recently, after his father died, but he had already shown he was not a fan of the Emperor. The Emperor, who had appointed the land to Roger’s father, had his hands tied because of the feudal system, and he could only wait until Roger died without an heir. Rouge had heard of another rebel king, named Edward.

She hastened herself to make another curtsey. “Your Highness.”

“It looks like your reputation proceeds you,” Rayleigh commented amusedly.

“You have nothing to fear from me, even if you’re supporting the Emperor,” Roger offered, ignoring Rayleigh’s words.

Rouge turned up her nose as she let Roger help her onto his horse. “Who said I did?”

* * *

As promised, the ride to Roger’s castle didn’t take long. Roger had agreed he would have his men retrieve the bodies of Rouge’s fallen knights, to give them a proper burial. Rouge had been given her own room and maidens to tend to her.

After she had freshened up and rested for a while, Rayleigh came to her room to ask if she would do Roger the honour to dine with him. She agreed, and Rayleigh presented her with a beautiful dress.

Roger was already waiting in the dining room when she entered and smiled when he saw her. He held out his hand, and she placed hers on top of it so he could lead her to the table. Rouge hadn’t noticed how hungry she was until food was placed in front of her. Still, she remembered her manners and ate in a ladylike fashion.

“May I ask what you were doing in the forest, my lady?” Roger inquired as he took a sip from his wine.

“I was on my way to meet my future husband,” she replied. “Before it turned out that my handmaiden had betrayed me to those fiends.”

“You’re betrothed?” He sounded almost disappointed. “To whom?”

“The son of Garp, duke of Foosha,” she said. “I believe his name is Dragon.”

Roger raised his eyebrow. “An interesting choice.”

She cast her eyes down. “It wasn’t my idea. But the Emperor insisted.”

“Earlier today you implied you weren’t too fond of the Emperor.”

“I spoke out of line,” she replied. “Seeing who my husband-to-be is, I can hardly be opposed to the Emperor.”

He leaned with his head on his hand as he speared some meat on his knife. “But you are?”

“I told you, my husband–” she started to protest, but he interrupted her.

“I asked what _you_ thought.”

It caught her off guard. It wasn’t often she was asked for her opinion, especially not by a king. She placed her knife on the table. “I think the Emperor is too powerful. He keeps most kings in line. They are nothing more than puppets. Garp included.”

He nodded, obviously pleased. “I don’t know too much about Garp’s son, but I have a feeling your marriage has been arranged to keep him in line as well. I doubt he’ll have you. Not that he wouldn’t be lucky to be even near you,” he hastened himself to say, when Rouge raised her eyebrow. “I count myself the luckiest man alive just because you agreed to dine with me.” He scratched the back of his head again, grinning sheepishly, and Rouge chuckled. This was not how she would have imagined someone with the epithet ‘the Rebel’. He looked quite endearing.

* * *

Rouge stayed a few more days with Roger. She had sent word to her father about what had happened, but she lied and said that she was staying in a nunnery to recover, so her father wouldn’t think anything improper was going on.

There wasn’t, not really. Rouge accompanied Roger during walks and went out hunting with him, but either Rayleigh or Rouge’s maidens were present at all times. That didn’t mean Rouge didn’t notice there was something growing between her and Roger. She already known that she didn’t want to marry Dragon, but it was on the third day that she made her decision.

She, Roger and Rayleigh were sitting in Roger’s quarters that night, close to the heart. It was cold outside, and the wind howled.

“My lord,” she suddenly said, and Roger looked up. She had soon enough noticed that she could speak whenever she pleased, and Roger was even interested in her opinion of things. “My lord,” she repeated, suddenly nervous, “how far are you willing to go to frustrate the Emperor?”

He looked at her intrigued. “What did you have in mind?”

“Marry me,” she blurted out.

Both Rayleigh and Roger spit out their wine. “You want to marry me to thwart the Emperor?” the latter asked.

Her lips curled into a smile. “I wish to marry you. Thwarting the Emperor is just a bonus.”

Roger grinned and looked at Rayleigh, with whom he always sought advice. Rayleigh smirked as well. “It is hardly the conventional way…” he said.

Roger burst into laughter and rose from his chair to walk over to Rouge. He took her hand and kissed it. “Well,” he said, “I’ve never been conventional. Let’s have a wedding!”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wish you would write a fic where Ace Sabo and Luffy are vigilantes and end up saving a dragon or some other mythological creature from a awful fate.", requested by anonymous

“Are you ready?” Ace whispered to his two brothers who were sitting kneeled behind him. Both of them nodded, both of their faces covered by scarves so they couldn’t be recognised. Only their eyes were visible, unless Luffy’s scarf slid down, which happened a lot, and Sabo or Ace had to put it properly on again, because Luffy forgot.

This definitely wasn’t their first rescue mission, but it would prove to be their most challenging one yet. Ace and his brothers made it their life’s mission to save mythological creatures from captivity. Trade in those creatures was very popular, and worse of all, it wasn’t illegal. So many beautiful and rare animals had died in captivity because of neglect or abuse. Dragons and other creatures were usually caught when they were still in their eggs or when they had just hatched, stolen from their mothers, but most didn’t live long enough to grow up. They would become a handful when they grew anyway, so their wings and talons were usually clipped.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy had saved so many of them by now, but it was never enough. If they had lived in captivity for too long, the animals couldn’t just be set free, but that was where the brothers’ connections came in. Luffy had many friends who shared his love for these creatures and gladly helped to nurse them back to health. Sabo was part of an organisation that helped transport the animals back to their homes or to reserves where they could live as freely as possible, but still received care.

This mission, however, was slightly different, for several reasons. For one, they weren’t about to break in to just some posh person’s house. No, they were planning to break in to the castle of king Sengoku himself. A plan that could go, horribly, horribly wrong. Secondly, even if they managed to reach the place the creature was held, Ace had no idea how they would sneak out a full grown phoenix. He had never seen one of them before as they were incredibly rare, so the prospect was exciting, but Ace had heard the birds were permanently on fire, so that could pose a problem. They had come prepared with fireproof blankets and the like, but they also didn’t want to douse the flames, so they had to be careful.

If Luffy shared his worries – which he probably didn’t – he didn’t show it as he was almost literally vibrating with excitement. He even wondered out loud how phoenix would taste, though Ace was fairly sure he didn’t have to worry about Luffy eating the mythological bird. Fairly.

It was a good thing Sabo was there too to help keep Luffy in check. He had pulled Luffy against him and clasped a hand over his mouth as Ace peeked out of their hiding place. Sneaking into a castle wouldn’t be an easy feat, as it was heavily guarded all around. Still, according to their source, there was one spot that wasn’t watched, where they could climb in. It wouldn’t be pretty, as they would have to climb up the shoot leading to the toilet, but they would be able to get in. Their source – of whom Ace didn’t know the name or identity – was someone working inside the castle. He wondered who would help him, but it didn’t matter. The only important thing was that the phoenix would be freed.

“The coast is clear,” Ace whispered from his spot, as the guard on their round had just turned the corner. Luffy started to cheer, but quickly shut up when Sabo shushed him.

The three brothers silently rose to their feet and ran towards the moat. They would have to swim the not very clean looking water first, though Ace knew that would feel like a relaxing bath in comparison to what came after. Luffy wasn’t a strong swimmer, so he held on to Sabo’s back as he swam across the moat, closely followed by Ace. They swam underwater, using a hollowed out reed to breath.

When they had reached the other side, Ace surfaced to look around for guards. One just came around the corner, as rounds were made every ten minutes, and Ace hid beneath the surface again. Counting the seconds that passed, he surfaced again, only to find the coast clear. He signalled Sabo and Luffy, and the three of them climbed out of the water.

Ace prayed the toilet wouldn’t be used while they entered the castle, which is wasn’t, but they hardly managed to sneak in clean. Much to their surprise though, they arrived in what appeared to be a closet, including a toilet, until Sabo reminded him that moths didn’t like the smell of excrement – and Ace couldn’t blame them.

There was also a bowl of water standing ready, with soap next to it, and Ace couldn’t help but think that was placed there by their source. They quickly washed themselves and put on clean clothes they found in the closet. Once they had all covered up their face with a scarf, Ace peered into the hallway. The coast was clear, but he didn’t trust it quite yet. Ace held up his hand to make Sabo and Luffy stop. He pointed with two fingers to his eyes, then at Sabo and then with two fingers to the hall.

Sabo nodded understandingly, but Luffy asked, “Huh?”

Ace sighed. “You keep watch while I go out to scout the hall.”

“Oh,” Luffy said, finally understanding.

Shaking his head, Ace snuck out of the room. The hallway seemed to be completely abandoned. He trusted Sabo and Luffy to warn him when someone approached, so he focused on what lied ahead.

They had no idea where the phoenix was being held, only that it would be displayed in the throne room in an hour. They had to have rescued it before that, or they would have to fight every guard available. It meant they had to hurry. The castle was enormous, and there were many places to hide a bird.

Ace peeked around the corner, choking back a gasp when he looked into the beautiful face of a woman. She was dressed in an expensive looking dress, and her piercing blue eyes seemed to penetrate his soul.

While Ace was gathering his wits, the woman smiled. “You made it, I’m glad. I was starting to think you were already executed and your heads put up on spikes.” The calm way she said it made shivers go down Ace’s spine. “Please follow me.”

Ace was debating whether or not to trust her, but Luffy had already ran past Sabo out of the closet and was following her up some stairs. Ace shrugged and followed as well, hearing Sabo sigh deeply behind him. Oh well, Luffy had good instincts when it came to trusting people. This woman could be their source for all he knew.

They followed the woman through several hallways, but they encountered no one.

“Everyone is preparing for the dukes and lords who come to see the phoenix,” the woman explained. “With the outside so heavily guarded, the king thinks no one can enter the castle without permission. Since it took you so long, I figured you had drowned in the moat.”

“Are you our source?” Sabo asked, ignoring her disturbing remark.

She smiled. “That, or I am leading you to your deaths. Perhaps both.” She came to a halt and gestured them to stop. “This is as far as I can take you. Behind the guarded room is the phoenix. Be careful not to be impaled on a sword.” With that, she disappeared without making a sound.

Ace and Sabo exchanged a look, but Luffy was waving and calling thanks after her. Hastily, Ace covered his mouth.

Sabo looked around the corner. “There are four strong looking guards.” He looked at Luffy. “Do you think you can handle that?”

Luffy nodded, no doubt grinning, though it was hard to tell with the scarf around his nose and mouth. Ace let go of him and watched with a smile as Luffy attacked the guards with a war cry.

Sabo and Ace waited until the sound of fighting had died down and Luffy called for them. Sabo searched the guards, but when none of them appeared to have a key, he shrugged and started to pick the lock, while Ace kept guard and Luffy picked his nose.

“I’m bored now,” he whined.

Ace shushed him and hit him over the head.

Finally, Sabo opened the door and they entered the room. The space wasn’t too big, and most of it was occupied by a cage. Inside of it was the most beautiful bird Ace had ever seen. As legends told it, instead of feathers, it looked like the phoenix was on fire, but rather than red, the flames were a soft blue. It lifted up its head as they entered the room, but didn’t more otherwise. The animal didn’t look hurt, but it did have a muzzle around its beak and what appeared to be a belt around its body and wings.

“Those bastards,” Sabo hissed angrily.

Ace took a step towards the cage. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you out,” he said as he pulled his scarf down. Either his words or his face seemed to reassure the phoenix. Phoenixes were supposed to be highly intelligent, so Ace didn’t doubt the bird understood his words.

Sabo immediately started to pick the lock on the cage, while Luffy kept guard.

Ace’s heart was beating fast now that their mission was almost at an end. Almost, because they still had to find a way out of the castle, with the phoenix. Ace wasn’t sure they’d find the way back without their guide to the closet/toilet, and besides, he didn’t want to demean such a wonderful creature by shoving it down a hole in a plank where people did their business. Ace kneeled down and stuck his finger through the bars of the cage. The phoenix came closer and gently pressed its head against Ace’s hand. Ace held ready to pull his hand back at any time, but strangely enough, the flames didn’t hurt him. They felt rather warm and soothing. Ace smiled.

Maybe they could smash a window and set the bird free like that? They still had to save themselves, but at least they wouldn’t have to worry about the bird.

“Guards!’ Luffy suddenly called, and both Ace and Sabo looked up alarmed. Sabo started to work on the lock faster, but it was a complicated one, so it took time. Ace and Luffy jumped into fighting stance.

The guards, probably sent to pick up the phoenix, were alarmed by their unconscious colleagues and charged immediately. The room would be too small to fight in, but since Ace and Luffy were inside, they had the upper hand at first. They just needed to fight them off until Sabo had the cage open.

Ace hit one guard after another, but a sword had wounded him in his side. Luffy was fortunately still going strong.

Finally, Ace heard a squeaking sound of hinges that needed oiling and over his shoulder he saw Sabo opening the cage. “The window!” he called, and Sabo nodded in understanding.

He cut the belt around the phoenix’ wings and cut it through. Even though it was still muzzled, it immediately charged at the soldiers, who shrunk in fear.

Sabo grabbed his pipe from his back and used it to smash the window. He shouted for the phoenix to flee, and fortunately, it listened as it soared to its freedom.

Sighing in relief, Ace attacked with renewed strength now that Sabo had joined in the fight, but he knew it couldn’t last. They were trapped in this small room with the only exit blocked, and they were driven backwards. From the corner of his eyes, Ace eyed the window. They were at least three stories up, but what choice did they have? Maybe they would land in the moat. At least they had a chance of surviving.

“Retreat!” he called and ran towards the window.

Sabo grabbed Luffy by his collar to drag him away from the fight and followed his example. At the sill, Ace exchanged a grim look with Sabo, before the three of them jumped.

Wind whizzed past him, and Ace wondered if this would be the end of him. Even if they landed in the moat, Ace was still wounded and the water was hardly clean. Still, even if that happened, at least Sabo and Luffy would be okay, he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes.

The splash – or splat – however, never came. With a thud, Ace landed on top of Sabo, sure, but they weren’t even close to the ground yet. Wide-eyed, Ace discovered that the phoenix had come back for them – though he did look a little bigger than before. The three brothers held on to the bird’s neck, the flames licking at them soothingly. Luffy cheered and called to go faster, though Sabo looked slightly green around his nose.

The phoenix kept on flying until it landed far from the castle in a forest. Ace rolled off his back, but his wound was really starting to hurt by now. How much blood would he have lost. Still, the phoenix was their priority. “The muzzle,” he muttered, but he couldn’t find the energy to get up. He barely registered Luffy kneeling down next to him and Sabo getting rid of the muzzle.

He must have passed out for a bit, because the next thing he knew, there were daft fingers touching his side. Instead of it hurting though, the pain slowly faded away. Even though he was still tired, Ace forced himself to open his eyes. Relief could be read on Sabo’s and Luffy’s face, but Ace’s attention was drawn to a third person, someone he didn’t know. Startled, he scrambled backwards.

“It’s okay,” Sabo said soothingly. “This is Marco. He cured your wound.”

Confused, Ace looked from his side, of which the skin was completely healed, to the third man, Marco, apparently. “Thank you.”

Marco smiled. “It was the least I could do after you were injured trying to rescue me.”

That explanation only served to confuse Ace more, and he looked at Sabo, who shrugged.

“Marco is the phoenix we saved. I didn’t know they could turn into humans, but apparently, they can.”

Ace sat up. He was still slightly dizzy from the blood loss and gratefully accepted the water he was offered by Luffy. He still didn’t understand what was going on, but at least their mission was completed, and they were all still alive.

“I can’t begin to thank you enough for saving me,” Marco said. “I was captured while I was scouting the mythological creatures fair. Of course, as rare as we phoenixes are, I could only be bought by the king. My family is trying to do something about the injustice of the trade, but it will take time. We could definitely use people like you.” He smiled.

Ace looked at his brothers, who came close as they discussed the proposition in hushed voices. Marco waited patiently.

Finally, the three looked up. “Alright,” Ace said. “Show us to your family, so we can see that you’re telling the truth. Then we might team up.” He had no reason to doubt Marco, as he was a phoenix after all, but it never hurt to be cautious.

The smile Marco shot him, however, made him pretty sure they would see a lot of each other in the future.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Killer/Penguin drabble for Penuinfreak, because they gave me the idea.
> 
> Some penguins, like the Gentoo penguin, present pebbles to their partner during courtship.

“And then I punched him square in the face,” Kid concluded his story proudly. When Killer didn’t respond, he turned around. “Are you even listing?”

“Sure, sure, you punched the guy,” Killer said dismissively, never taking his eyes off the ground. He seemed to be searching for something, but all Kid saw were pebbles.

“You guessed,” he said accusingly.

“I guessed right, didn’t I?” Killer replied. “Not that that was hard, since it’s the conclusion to most of your stories. Aha!” Suddenly, he dove down and picked up a pebble. However, after studying it, his shoulders slumped and he threw at away again, hitting Kid in the shoulder in the process.

“Oi, watch it!” Kid grouched.

“Or you’ll punch me in the face?” Killer said absentmindedly.

Kid grumbled something under his breath, but he had to admit that Killer was probably the only person who was a match for him and may even be able to beat the crap out of him, so it was better to play it safe. “Just watch it. What the hell are you doing anyway?”

“Picking a pebble.” Killer dove down again, but once more, the pebble didn’t seem to please him.

“Looking for a pebble? We’re on a pebble beach!” Kid exclaimed, gesturing around.

“Exactly. All the more chance to find the perfect one.” Killer finally looked up. “Just help me out here. I never ask questions when you want something.”

Sighing in defeat, Kid did as he was asked and started looking for a pretty pebble, all the while wondering if Killer had lost his mind. After a few hours, they had made a selection of three pebbles. Killer was just making up his mind when a crunching sound could be heard. Penguin, Killer’s boyfriend approached them smiling.

Killer hastily grabbed one of the pebbles in Kid’s hand, before slapping the back of his hand so that he threw the stones away whether he liked it or not. Kid was about to protest that it had taken all afternoon to find those pebbles, but Killer gave him a warning look as he let the chosen pebble slide into his pocket.

“Here I am,” Penguin said. “You said four, right?” he added frowning when Killer made no attempt to say anything.

“I did.”

Something was strange. If Kid didn’t know any better, he would think that Killer was… nervous. Kid had never seen him like that.

Killer cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “So… I asked you here for a reason. We’ve been dating for a while now and… I think it’s time for this.” He reached into his pocket and sunk onto one knee while opening his hand in front of Penguin, revealing the pebble.

Kid’s jaw dropped so hard he was surprised it didn’t hit the ground. He still didn’t get it, but it was obvious what Killer was asking.

Penguin stared at Killer as well, before he smiled and reached into his pocket, revealing a pebble as well. “I think we had the same idea.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sharethelovemonth
> 
> Pairing: FrankyxRobin
> 
> Based on a true story

Clad in nothing more than baggy sweatpants and a sweater a few sizes too large, Robin placed her ankle on her opposite knee while sitting on her bed so she could cut her toenails. Today was her day off, so for once, she didn’t have to wear a pantsuit and high heels. The baggy clothes were a welcome change.

Just as she switched feet to cut the rest of her nails, a ladder was placed against her window and a man climbed up to it. Too surprised to move, Robin held her leg in an impossible position as she watched the man, who was whistling a tune, put a sponge in a bucket on his arm and start to clean the window. He looked inside and winked at her.

Placing her foot slowly back on the bed, Robin watched the window cleaner with suspicion. He seemed focused on his work now, whistling along with the song no doubt coming from his earphones.

Robin really wished her landlord would have given her a heads up about a window cleaner coming today, so she wouldn’t have been cutting her toenails in front of the window. She could have been changing, for crying out loud.

With a huff, Robin went to her study. Despite this being her day off, she still had to finish a presentation for tomorrow and she preferred not to be looked at inside her own house.

However, she hadn’t been working five minutes before the same ladder that had been in front of her bedroom was now placed against the window of her study and the same blue hairdo appeared. The window cleaner was still whistling and even struck a pose while standing on the ladder, which made Robin hope he wouldn’t fall and break his neck.  

As her laptop was facing the window, Robin tried not to pay attention to him and focus on her presentation. The whistling, however, distracted her, and she opened the window he wasn’t currently cleaning.

“Do you mind?” she asked curtly. “I’m trying to work.”

“As am I,” the man replied cheerfully. “It’s not going any faster with the window open.”

She considered his response. “Fair enough.”

However, when she was about to close the window to let him continue, he said, “I’m done with the other windows, so you can continue cutting your toenails.”

“If my landlord had warned be beforehand that a window cleaner would stop by, I would have chosen a different moment to do so,” she replied coolly. “Although it seems impolite to me to look into my home.”

The window cleaner shrugged. “I’ve rarely seen a window so dirty that I couldn’t look though it anymore. I don’t watch, but I can’t help what I see.”

“What if I’d been changing?” Robin asked challengingly.

“Then it would have been hard to look away.”

Robin rolled her eyes and made another attempt to close the window, but once again the window cleaner started to talk.

“So what are you working on?”

“A presentation about a dig I’ve been on. I’m an archaeologist,” she explained.

“I see.” The window cleaner scratched the back of his neck. “Are you nervous?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh, well, I just thought…” The man seemed to be nervous himself. “Maybe you want to practice on an audience. I mean, I’m having lunch before I start on the other apartments so I wouldn’t mind listing.”

A little surprised, but pleasantly so, Robin had to smile. “Why not? Practice makes perfect after all.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No, you silly goose, it’s magic!”, Shanks/Buggy, requested by Vergina-spva

The night sky was clear, stars twinkling against a black background. Buggy opened the windows of his bedroom, shivering as the crisp winter air moved inside. Still, he remained in front of the window, looking up to the vast sky above him. It was beautiful, almost if it was calling him to freedom.

“I wonder what it would be like to fly,” Buggy mumbled.

“Why don’t you try it?”

Startled by the voice coming from so close by, Buggy whipped around, but his bedroom was empty. Trembling, he turned back to the window again.

Right in front of him, a boy of his age was lying, his head popped up on his hand. Only there was nothing to hold up his elbow, nor was there anything to lie on. The boy was floating in the air, his bright red hair forming a stark contrast with the dark surroundings.

“Wha- How do you do that?!” Buggy exclaimed, waving his hand over and under the boy to check for wires.

“No, you silly goose, it’s magic!” the boy said, laughing as he booped Buggy’s nose.

Buggy covered his nose with both hands. “Don’t touch my nose! And what do you mean, magic? Magic doesn’t exist!”

“Well, it’s fairy dust, if you want to get technical.” The boy moved into an upright position and held out his hand. “Come on, try it!”

“Are you high?! I’d fall to my death!”

“Am I high? I’m not the one seeing flying boys!” The boy laughed. “I’m Shanks, by the way.”

“Buggy,” Buggy muttered.

Shanks grinned broadly, rolling to his stomach. “Hi Buggy! Do you want to get out of here?”

Hesitantly, Buggy looked over his shoulder to his room, the place he knew. When he looked back, Shanks had rolled onto his back, blinking owlishly at him.

“I must be dreaming,” Buggy muttered, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

“Nope!” Shanks said cheerfully, sitting upright again. “But I get that you might not want to risk falling to your death. So try it inside first!” With that, he threw what to Buggy looked like a handful of glitter into his face.

Buggy coughed, trying to get the stuff out of his nose and mouth, but even through his watering eyes, he could see that the floor was much further away than it had been before. With a cry, he tried staying upright, waving his arms wildly. He looked up annoyed when he heard Shanks laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Shanks said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You just look like a baby bird that’s trying to fly. Here, like this.” He flew over to Buggy, holding his arms until Buggy was balanced. “See? It’s easy!”

Begrudgingly, Buggy had to admit it was indeed easier than he had thought. Shanks’ enthusiasm was contagious, and soon enough, Buggy found himself doing summersaults and corkscrews in the air.

All too soon, the fairy dust seemed to lose its power, and Buggy slowly sunk to the ground.

“Why hasn’t yours worn off?” he asked Shanks indignantly.

“‘Cause I, like, bathe in the stuff,” Shanks replied. “But don’t worry, there is more where that came from. Just one question. Will you come with me?”


End file.
